Long Journey to Find Love
by naori-chan
Summary: Mikan and Misaki are siblings. Misaki's better than Mikan in lot's of aspect, make Mikan feel insecure. What do you expect from having a world class actress as your sister? Mikan's boyfriends in the end always dump her because of Misaki (misaki not a bad person, she never mean to do that) Will Mikan finally able to meet her Mr.Right? NatMik fanfic
1. Chapter 1

**Long Journey to Finally Meet You**

Hi there dear readers, this is my second fanfic I've wrote so far. I got the inspiration for this story when I read an old romance story in my school library and I thought it would be really lovely if the characters in it were from GA. Well, I'll stop babbling about nonsense thing. Enjoy the story ;)

Disclaimer : sadly, I don't own Gakuen Alice :')

AU and maybe a little bit OOC for Mikan

Chapter 1

That was the last take for the shooting that day. _Finally_ Mikan thought. She was accompanying her older sister, Misaki, at her shooting. Misaki and Mikan were siblings related by blood but people usually didn't believe it until it was spoken by them. Why you asked? It was because Misaki was one of the most beautiful lady that ever walked on earth. With her silky pink hair, gorgeous eyes, perfect nose, and model-like body, every girls envied her and every man on this earth dream to be her boyfriend. Not to mention that she was a world class actress, and could made million yens by just playing in a movie.

Mikan was another story. She was not bad, physically. She had a great body shape, but she was clumsy and absolutely clueless of how to be graceful. It should be easy for her actually, if she wanted to be graceful, just copy her sister. However, that's the last thing she would ever done in her life. Since she was little, she was always being compared with Misaki. All of their relatives said that her sister was beautiful, gorgeous, etc etc. But the only thing that they ever said to Mikan was just hopes, that she would soon become an adult, so that she could make lots of money.

That's why she always thought that she was ugly because nobody praised her looks. Well, what do you expect if you had a sister as gorgeous as Misaki? She can't hate her sister though, because Misaki always really nice to her.

"Hei, Mikan-chan!" someone called her and she turned her head to that source of sound. "Dammit Reo, your voice got in the recording now. No need to shout would you, Mikan-chan won't run away you know?" the director said while winking his eyes at Mikan. He liked that girl because she always seemed quite and mature. However Mikan completely ignoring the director because right now she was facing her crush, yes you read it all right dear. Mikan Yukihara was having a crush with Reo Mouri since she was little. She first met up with him when Reo playing as Misaki's partner in a movie. This movie they were making right now was their third movie.

The true motive why Mikan accompanying her sister that day because she knew she could met up with Reo. She sacrificed her time to study anatomy for test next week just to see her crush. For slight information, Mikan was a medical student at Tokyo University. She thought if she couldn't be pretty, at least she could be smart. So that she worked her ass out until finally she got accepted to that university and took medic to become a doctor.

"Hi Reo," Mikan replied to him. Her heart skipped a bit when she saw him smiling, but she didn't want to get her hopes high. She knew that Reo was head over heels towards her sister and there was no way she could compete with her. _Huh? Me? Compete with Misaki? Who am I kidding? I actually wanted to compete with the actress that won the Emmy Awards five times in a row, the actress that could put up a French model ashamed by her body shape, the actress that was mentioned in the magazine as the most sought out bachelorette. Life is so cruel and unfair _Mikan thought.

"Yeah, listen. I was just wondering if I could take your sister out tonight for dinner?" he asked Mikan. His voice sounded like a heaven bell to Mikan's ear. Sadly, what that voice said made Mikan's heart hurt but she tried not to show it. "Well, you should just ask her then. Why are you asking me?" Mikan answered. Reo laugh. "It was because she was with you right now and I thought it was rude to take her with me without your permission," he said. _Oh God, his voice was so tender and… oh I could hear him talking for forever. Why does he have to chase after my sister? Well, it will be very weird if he chase me instead of my sister _thought Mikan bitterly.

The shooting was over when the two of them were talking and when Misaki approached her sister, Reo immediately turned his attention to her, making Mikan felt a little bit jealous. "Hi, Misaki-chan," Reo called her. "Hi," Misaki replied with much less enthusiasm. Reo, however, didn't get effected by her cold reply and said, "I was just talking to Mikan-chan if I, by any chance, can take you out now for dinner. Can I?"

Misaki gave him an apologetic smile and said, "I'm sorry but I couldn't. I cannot let my sister drive herself home. My mom will surely gonna skin me alive if I do." Mikan knew that Misaki said that just to decline that invitation. _What do you want Misaki? You have this handsome, kind, rich, famous man courting on you, why you still reject him? I think there are no girls in their right mind will reject someone as perfect as Reo but I guess I'm wrong,_ Mikan thought out loud.

Then suddenly she got an idea. "Why don't you just come and have dinner at our house if you really want to eat with her? My mom is a great cook you know," Mikan asked Reo. She saw Misaki gave her a disapproving look but she acted like she didn't see it. "Well, if it's okay with Misaki. I'm already hungry actually, but if she said no, what can I say." Mikan smirked when Reo said that. _There is no way in hell Misaki going to refuse him. He practically asks for food, saying that he is hungry. Misaki maybe a little stone head, but she still has heart._

"I don't mind if you come," that was all Misaki said but it was enough to make Reo happy. He smiled like a little kid got his favorite candy. "Mikan, why don't you call okaa-san, tell her we have guest for tonight. Maybe she will cook something special," Misaki said and I obeyed her. When I finished talking to my mom, the three of us made our way to the parking area.

"Are you riding with me?" Reo asked to Misaki with a hope visible in his eyes. Misaki shook her head. "I can't, sorry. I can't let my sister drive alone at night. Just follow our car." Hearing that, Reo didn't look disappointed. Instead, he gave an understanding look. _Maybe too happy because he finally could spend the night with the love of his life_ thought Mikan. Suddenly she regretted her decision, inviting Reo to have dinner at her house. Back then, she thought she could entertain herself by looking at Reo's gorgeous face all night, but was it really a good idea? Oh, well, you lose something if you wanted to gain something right?

Long Journey By Naori-chan

"Whoa, you have a very nice place here," Reo complemented when the three of them step inside Yukihara's Residence. What can you say, Yukihara was a very wealthy family. Mikan and Misaki's father, Izumi Yukihara, own the most successful company in Japan. I'm only talking about their company in Japan. Yukihara Group have branch in lots of other country, like America, Italy, Canada, Singapore, Korea, and London, and all of the companies the Yukihara runs are all a huge success. So, you can say that the Yukihara have unlimited number in their bank account.

"Ahh.. So this is the guest of honor for tonight," Mikan and Misaki's mother, Yuka, said with excitement visible in her voice. "Thank you for letting me join your family dinner, Mrs. Yukihara," Reo said politely while bowing his head. "Oh my, what a polite and lovely gentleman, no problem dear. And please, just call me Yuka. Mrs. Yukihara makes me feel old," Yuka said cheerfully, making Mikan and Misaki sweat drop. Their mother really was weak when it comes to a handsome and polite young man.

"Well, you can wait in the guest room until dinner is serve Reo. Me and Mikan are going to have a shower," Misaki said and without waiting for a reply she already went to her room. Reo chuckled with Misaki's action but he obeyed her command to wait at the guest room. Mikan also made her way to her room, her mind still full of Reo's faces. She sigh with happiness when she realized that she would have all night to see Reo and, if she lucky enough, have a small chat with him. So, with that happy thought, she got into the bathroom and took a quick shower. She knew that Misaki would take a long time for a shower and she thought she could accompany Reo while waiting for dinner.

She finished in just 5 minutes and after wore a short white short and baby blue t-shirt, she went to the guest room to see her (ahem) crush. "Ano," she said while peeking inside the room and saw Reo was calling someone on his phone. "Hai, I will make sure to arrive on time. Don't worry manager," Reo said to the person on the phone and hung up. He ruffled his hair then his eyes saw Mikan and smiled at her. "Ah, Mikan-chan. Is dinner serve already?" he asked. "Iye, mada (No, not yet). I just think you might need some company while you wait here," Mikan said shyly. "Souka? (Really?) Well, come over here then," Reo said while patting the space in the couch beside him and Mikan happily sat there.

"By the way, I want to say thank you." Mikan looked at Reo with a confuse expression. "For what?" she asked with one of her eyebrow rose, sign of her confusion. "For inviting me here. I really appreciate your help, I finally got the chance to spend a night with your sister." Reo gave Mikan one of his gorgeous smile, made Mikan blush and she quickly hide her face with her bangs before answering with a small voice, "I glad I can help." He patted her head with gratitude, made Mikan heart race, but she knew that she couldn't get her hopes high. Reo only after her sister, and she had enough heartbreak because of her sister. You see, having a beautiful big sister was making you felt insecure. Why? There were lots of reasons! Like back then, when Mikan was at junior high school. She have a liking to her senpai who was Misaki's classmate. At that time, she still have a little confident in herself and after collecting her courage, she confessed to that guy. She still remember what answer she got from him. _I don't want to date with you. I only after your sister, you ugly. If only you were as hot as your sister I would go out with you. Sadly, you're not. So get lost and never come near me again, you disgust me with your attention._

Mikan couldn't hate Misaki though, because she was really kind towards her. At that time, Misaki was accidentally passing by and heard Mikan confession. When she heard that guy reply, she immediately beat the crap out of him, sending him to the hospital because of broken arm, some cuts and bruises. Misaki also the one who comforted Mikan when she cried back then. Misaki kept apologizing to her sister, even though it was not her fault.

"Oi.. Mi-kan-chan!" Reo waving his hand in front of Mikan's face and calling her name, pulling her back to the present. "Huh? What is it Reo?" She asked then she saw her sister also looking at her with a worried expression. "Do you have any trouble right now? You're spacing out," Reo asked worriedly. Mikan shook her head. "Ie, nandemonai (It's nothing). Don't worry, I'm completely fine, see?" she said while showing muscles on her hand. Reo chuckled by her behavior. Mikan could only stare at Reo laughing face, she couldn't control her heart beat and for a second she forgot that her sister was also in the same room as them. "Ehem," Misaki clear her throat in attempt to get attention. She succeed, both of the people in front of her turn their gaze to her. "Dinner's already served a few minutes ago. Are you guys coming or not?" she asked while leaning at the door frame, her hands were folded. "Hai!" Mikan said, immediately rose up from the couch. She took Reo's hand and said, "come on, lets eat. You'll never regret it, my mom is the best cook in the world."

"Hee.. So, do Misaki and you also can cook?" Reo asked while the three of them walked to the dining room. Mikan gave a sheepish grin before answering, "no, our mom doesn't allow us to go near the kitchen. Maybe she was afraid we will burn down the house or something." "Who's going to burn down the house?" asked Izumi Yukihara all of a sudden. It seems they already arrived at the dining room and didn't notice it. "Nothing dad," Misaki said cheerfully. "Misaki, Mikan, are you not going to introduce me to this guest?" Izumi asked his daughters. "Oh, yeah. Dad, this is Reo Mouri. Reo, this is my dad, Izumi Yukihara," introduce Misaki. Both men shake their hand. "Pleasure to meet you sir," Reo said. "The pleasure is mine. My, you look more handsome in flesh than what I saw on newspaper," Izumi complimented his guest. "Thank you for your compliment sir." Reo gave a small bow to Izumi. Izumi waved his hand and said,"no need to be so formal son! You can call me Izumi if you like." Reo smiled politely and said, "very well then, Izumi-san."

Mikan kept silent during that little conversation. One more thing she liked from Reo was the fact that Reo was a polite person (OOC! Haha). She didn't like those guys who didn't have respect for the elder, especially her parents.

"Mikan-chan, quit spacing out and eat," Yuka called her daughter, made Mikan blush because she got caught spacing out again. "Hai, okaa-san," Mikan mumbled then grabbed her chopstick and start eating. During dinner, Mikan kept giving Reo secret glances every now and then. She couldn't help but saw how his jaw moving when he chew his food, how his eyes glowed in amusement when talking to her dad, how his smile made her heart melted and she fought back a deep sigh every time she saw that smile.

When Reo finally bid his goodbye, the scene when Reo waving his hand to her kept repeating in her mind. This time Mikan let out a frustrated sigh. _How long do I going to act like a love sick teenager. He likes my sister for heaven sake! There is no way he is going to like me if my sister around._

But miracle still happening in Mikan's life.

Long Journey by Naori-chan

That dear readers, is the end of chapter 1. How do you guys think? Do you like it? Please review if you want me to keep writing this ff, your review always motivated me to write. That's all for the author's note. See you at the next chapter ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**Long Journey to Find Love**

Hey, it's me again. I write this chapter right after I finished chapter one. Well, I hope you guys like this chapter. PLEASE READ : I need to warn you not to easily believe every medical things in this ff. I just use the internet and watch lots of medical movie as references. Please go to the doctor if you feel ill and not this ff!

I got to say, I work really hard to write this chapter. I read lots of medical articles from the internet and books. I take social study during high school so forgive me if I make mistakes related to science :p

Disclaimer : I don't own GA

Miracle still happening in Mikan's life and that miracle happened during her sister birthday party a few weeks later, but we need to start from a week before that happened.

Mikan was at her room, forcing her brain to memorize lots of weird words from her text book. She was having her final exams and was busy memorizing lots of disease and illness along with their symptoms, causes, and treatments. Honestly, she enjoy the time like this, when she drowned herself in text books and stop thinking about real life. She even forgot to eat if her personal maid, Hikaru, didn't bring her foods.

"Mikan-sama, you always study hard nee?" commented Hikaru one day when she brought foods to Mikan's room and saw her mistress was lying on her bed, her mouth kept mumbling words from the text book in front of her, trying to memorize them. "Hai! I need to study hard if I want to become doctor," Mikan said after thanking Hikaru for bringing her food. She happily munched her food, she haven't eat anything that day and it was already 1 in the afternoon.

"So, Misaki-sama birthday party is next week. When is your last exam?" Hikaru asked while watching her mistress munching the food she brought in delight. "ifhs thomowo," Mikan said, there were still food in her mouth. Hikaru gave a questioning look and asked, "I'm sorry, what?" Mikan swallowed the food before repeating what she said just now. "It's tomorrow."

"What is the subject?"

"I have internal disease for tomorrow. I hope I didn't get Jinjin to test me, Misaki-sensei is way better than him."

Mikan finished her food in a very quick time and after Hikaru left her room, she continue drowning herself I her text book, once again escaping the reality.

Long Journey by Naori-chan

"Sakura-san!" called Ruka. Mikan turned on her heels and saw her best friend approaching her. "Ruka-pyon! How's your test?" she asked. "I got Misaki-sensei, how about you?"

"I got Narumi-sensei. Thank God we didn't get Jinjin!" Mikan said with relief.

"How is your test then?"

"Great, I got a patient who has Dyspnea (shortness of breath). I just need to tell him every possibility that might make the patient having trouble to breath and the treatment and I pass! How about you?" Mikan said cheerfully.

"I got patient who have trouble with his digestion, it's not hard. I wonder why they give us easy patient. Not that I complain though," Ruka said.

"As long as we pass the test I don't really care! We have three free months before we start studying again. Where are you planning to continue your study?"

"Maybe I'll stay here, taking specialist and also work at the hospital."

"Hee.. I haven't decided what I will do. I don't know if I should take specialist or not," Mikan gave a deep thought.

"Just think about it slowly Sakura-san. You can work at hospital until you know what you want to do next," Ruka gave an advice. Mikan smiled. "Yeah, I think I'm going to do that. Arigatou, Ruka-pyon."

"Glad I can help," Ruka replied.

They both walked to the cafeteria together and after buying themselves food, they scanned the place for empty seats. "Mikan-chan! Ruka-kun! Over here," Nonoko waved at Mikan and Ruka. It seemed like she have saved them some spaces. "Nonoko-chan, how is your exam?" asked Mikan when she already took a seat. "I got Serina-sensei. It's pretty tough but I pass," answered Nonoko with a smile. "That's great! How about you Hotaru?" Mikan asked her raven haired friend who was eating her lunch silently.

"I got Jinjin," answered Hotaru shortly and continue munching her crab leg. "Are you pass?" Mikan asked curiously. "Of course I pass, dummy. It need more than Jinjin to make me fail a test," Hotaru said proudly making her friends sweat drop. Just what you can expected from the infamous Hotaru Imai. All of her family members were doctors. She has an older brother, Tsubaru Imai, and in the age of 27 he already became a professor and run the most famous hospital in Japan. Maybe genius runs in Imai's blood.

"So, are you planning to help at your brother hospital?" Mikan asked.

"No, I'm thinking I want to continue to America, taking Cardiology (medical specialty dealing with disorders of the heart)."

"Just what we can expect from you Hotaru," Nonoko commented while drinking her diet coke.

"So, this bakka over here. Are you already decide what you're going to do?" asked Hotaru made Mikan pouted. "Mou, Hotaru you meanie. I'm not a bakka you know, have you ever heard there is an idiot doctor?"

"Apparently I'm facing that doctor right now," Hotaru said with a smirk on her face.

"I don't want to answer you, you meanie. Anyway, are guys coming to my sister birthday party next week?" Mikan tried to change the subject. "Gomen Mikan-chan. But I have something else to do," Nonoko apologize. It seemed like everybody couldn't attend the birthday party. Mikan looked a little bit disappointed but she still have that smile on her face when saying, "it's alright guys, I'll be just fine. Maybe I'll just stay in my room or at balcony. No one will know I was there."

Honestly, she didn't like attending any kind of party, especially her sister birthday party. If you have forgotten, her sister was a famous actress and all of the guests are also celebrities. Mikan didn't like being around those people, it just made her felt more insecure. And for the upcoming birthday party, she had no companion, no one will be there to forget the feeling that she actually surrounded by gorgeous peoples. She will definitely stayed at the balcony or lock herself in her room until the party finished.

Long Journey by Naori-chan

Just like what Mikan had planned, she stayed at the balcony all night at Misaki's birthday party. She silently eat her dinner while watching at the stars. She almost jump from her seat when she heard someone behind her saying, "do you like star gazing?" Mikan looked at that person and she thought her heart had jump to her throat because right in front of her, stood Reo Mouri with all of his glory. And he was smiling _at her_. Do you see the emphasize words?

"Reo! Yeah, I like star gazing. The sky looks so beautiful at night," she said. Her eyes never left from Reo while that guy pulling a chair closer to her and sat on it. "By the way, what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at the party downstairs?" Mikan asked curiously. "I was looking for you," Reo answered making Mikan's eyes grew wider in disbelief. "W-what?" she stuttered, she couldn't believe what she heard just now.

Reo let out a small chuckle. Then he did something very impossible for Mikan; he squeezed her hand softly then he said while looking directly in to her eyes, "do you know how beautiful you are?"

_Wha- woah! Wait a minute! Hold and rewind! What the hell just happen? Is he for real? Am I dreaming? Somebody please tell me that this is not a dream! _Mikan thought loudly. She just could stare at Reo with her mouth slidely open, unable to make any sound or move any muscle. She just stared at Reo's eyes, looking for evident that he was lying.

"Why are you look really shock Mikan-chan?" Reo asked.

"It is just.. you really surprise me, saying that kind of thing out of the blue!"

"Well, is it wrong saying something like that to a beautiful person?" Mikan blushed when she heard Reo's question. "Stop teasing me Reo, everybody knew that I'm not pretty," Mikan said, looking down at her lap.

"No, you're not just pretty. I told you that you're beautiful," Reo said again. And when Mikan didn't say anything he said something that Mikan will never forget for the rest of her life. "Mikan, I really like you." Those simple words woke Mikan from her thought and looked at Reo. "How about Misaki?" Mikan asked.

"Why does she have to do with this?"

"Well, aren't you supposed to court her?" Mikan asked and at the time she said that something crossed her mind. _Maybe this two loverbird have a fight and Reo just came to me to make Misaki jealous_. That thought made Mikan felt more miserable than before. "What makes you think that I was after Misaki?" he asked. That question somehow hit the right button in Mikan's feeling and before she realized it, she already let out all of her frustration she kept in herself this whole time. "It was because she was beautiful and famous! She's kind, she's better than me in all aspect, and don't you dare deny it, you were after her this whole time!" Unconsciously, a small tear came out from the corner of her eyes.

Reo caressed her cheek and wiped her tear with his thumb and said, "why are you always comparing yourself to your sister?" he looked really concerned and Mikan really wanted to believe all the things he said just now was true. "And, I think I owe you an apology. You see, all this time I used Misaki just to make you jealous. Apparently it work," Reo let out small chuckle while Mikan looked at him in disbelief.

"Are you for real?" Mikan asked, she desperately seek for assurance.

"I'm for real Mikan. All of this time your sister always under spot light, nobody notice you who stand outside that light. At first I didn't have interest in you, but after several times you went to the shooting I finally see you. I don't know when it happen, I just fall for you. I really like you Mikan and I want you to be my girlfriend. So, what's your answer?"

Mikan looked at Reo in the eyes and saw honesty in there and at the very first time in her life, she felt happiness. Her heart beat fast and maybe a volcano just erupted inside her stomach but she felt happy. Suddenly her eyes getting hot and tears start forming in her eyes. But this time it was tears of joy and happiness. She took a deep breath before saying, "I want to be your girlfriend Reo, because I also really like you."

Long Journey by Naori-chan

"Eh?! Nani?! Are you serious Mikan-chan?" scream Nonoko at the top of her lung when Mikan told her friends what happened during Misaki's birthday party. A big grin never left Mikan's face and she just nodded happily. "I need you to say it!" Nonoko demanded. "He confessed to me, asking me to be his girlfriend, and I said yes!" Mikan nearly jumping in joy when she said that. "Congrats Mikan-chan, I'm really happy for you," Nonoko said while giving Mikan a tight hug.

However, Hotaru didn't look really happy to hear that news and it didn't go unnoticed by a certain blonde haired guy. "What is it Hotaru? You don't look happy hearing Mikan's news," Ruka asked the raven haired girl. "I just never like this Reo guy, I don't trust him. Maybe I'm just exaggerating thing, but I swear to every God if he dare hurt Mikan he will experience my wrath," Hotaru hiss made Ruka felt chill behind his neck. Hotaru could be really scary if it came to Mikan. She never really showed it but she really cares for the brunette girl. Mikan was her childhood friend, the first friend she had in her life. And sadly, Hotaru was right for not trusting Reo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Long Journey to Find Love**

**Hey there you guys, I present to you chapter three of Long Journey to Find Love. And I want to thank all of the people who follow this story and give reviews to my last chapter. I accept all of the criticism, I hope you guys like this chapter. **

**BOOO la : I'll try to be more descriptive this time, and please tell me if there are some errors. I kind of feel lazy yesterday to re-read chapter 2 so I will be surprise if there is no error :p thanks for your review!**

**No name : I use Mikan's point of view. I'll make sure to stick to it. But maybe sometimes I'll use other character point of view to make this story more interesting. I'm so happy you like my story *give a big hug***

**AnimeMango : I know right! Well, unfortunately, Mikan has to experience lots of heartbreak first before she finally meet Natsume T.T gomen ne, Mikan-chan**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Gakuen Alice**

* * *

It was a quiet afternoon in Yukihara's Residence and our favourite brunette was swimming in the indoor swimming pool. She dived into the water and swimming back and forth in the pool, enjoying being in the water. She was under water when she saw a figure standing at the side of the pool. She swam to the surface and found out the figure she saw just now was Reo. She smiled to him then swam to the ladder. "Reo, what are you doing here?" she asked when she already out of the water and started drying herself. "I was thinking if I can ask you out tonight. We can watch a movie," Reo said.

They have been dating for two weeks now and their relationship was doing great. Mikan sometimes still couldn't believe she was finally dating Reo, the person she have crush on for three years. "I would love to watch a movie," Mikan accepted the invitation. "Great, I'll pick you up around seven. We will have dinner first before going to the movie. I have to go now, still have a photo shoot at three," Reo said.

Mikan raised one of her eyebrow. "If you're busy you can just call me you know. Why went through those trouble to get here?"

"Is it wrong? I just want to see you," Reo said made Mikan blushed. Damn, Reo could be really sweet if he wanted to. There was also something with his voice that was intoxicating, especially when he said such sweet words. Mikan's heart just melted every time he acted or said sweet things to her.

"No, it's not wrong. I also want to meet you," Mikan confessed and let out a shy smile, made Reo grinned. "Then I don't mind going through trouble to see you. Anything for you to be happy Mikan," he smiled. This time Mikan blushed different shade of red and Reo chuckled when he saw Mikan red face. He ruffled Mikan hair and said, "I'm sorry but I have to go now. See you Mikan-chan." He gave a small peck on her forehead before making his way outside the house. Mikan didn't take her eyes off of Reo until he disappeared from her side. She touched her forehead where Reo kiss her just now and she smiled unconsciously. Nothing can ever make her feel sad right now.

She went to her room to have a shower and this time she used her expensive shampoo, the one she got from Misaki when her sister went to Paris for a photo shoot and fragrance advertisement. After that, she went to her walked-in closet and scanned her clothes to find something nice to wear for her date. However, even though she had huge closet, all of this time she never bothered to buy dress or shoes or other cute things, her wardrobe only contains shirts, jeans, and an out fashioned dress. She had a war inside her head, and after a few minutes she sighed in defeat and went to her sister's room.

She opened her sister's door a little and saw Misaki was reading something while lying on her bed. _Maybe her script for her upcoming movie_ Mikan thought. Maybe Misaki felt the presence of someone at her door because she turned her gaze from the script on her hand to her door. "Mikan-chan, what is it?" she asked when she saw her little sister there. "Misaki-nee, do you mind if I borrow your clothes?" Mikan asked and she was shocked because in a blink of an eye, Misaki jumped from her bed, ran to her then gave her a tight hug. "Yes! Of course you can Mikan-chan. Finally! Finally you want to dress up like a girl! You can borrow everything you want from me!"

"Misaki-nee.. can't.. breath," Mikan said with a small voice. "Oops, sorry." Misaki stop hugging Mikan but she still held her hand and dragged her little sister to her wardrobe. She started pulling out lots of dresses in there for Mikan to try. "I guess you're going out with Reo, that's why you want to dress up nicely?" Misaki asked. Mikan just nodded for an answer. "I'm glad he can change you to act like a real girl. Oh, I always dream to dress you up since you were still in mom's womb and that dream is finally come true!" Soon, there was a big pile of clothes Misaki chose for Mikan and she forced her to try all of it.

Finally, after having a mini fashion show that took place in Misaki's wardrobe, Mikan chose a simple blue silk dress that reach above her knees for her date. The dress had two layers, blue and white. The white one was on top and was shorter than the blue one. It was a little bit transparent, so you still could see the blue fabric over the white one. It was also strapless so she also wore a white cardigan over it. For the shoes, Misaki lend her a pair of silver flat shoes. Misaki also lend her a pair of earing that shape like teardrops and a matching necklace.

"You are so gonna let me to do your hair and make-up too. No buts!" she said with a tone that indicated she didn't take no as an answer. She ordered Mikan to sit in front of a mirror and Mikan could only sigh in defeat and sat while Misaki took out her make-up set and curling iron. There was nobody who could stop Misaki to get what she wanted, not even her sister.

Misaki started by heating the curling iron then started curling Mikan's hair. "Misaki-nee," called Mikan suddenly. "Hmm? Yes Mikan-chan?" answered Misaki, still busy curling Mikan's hair. "Do you think Reo really likes me?" asked Mikan, surprising her sister.

"What kind of question is that?" Misaki asked. Mikan kept silent for a while before voicing her thought. "You know I really love you Misaki-nee. But all of this time, all of the guys I like doesn't like me back. They like you more than me," Mikan said with a small voice. Misaki looked at Mikan's reflection in the mirror, she let out a sad smile on her face before saying, "I'm sure Reo is the one for you Mikan-chan. If he ever hurt you, I'll make sure he won't be able to see the sun rise again." Misaki patted Mikan's head. "Thank you Misaki-nee," Mikan gave a smile full of sincerity to her sister and Misaki also smile in return. "Well, now lets make sure you look gorgeous for your date tonight. I'll make sure he can never take his eyes off of you tonight," Misaki winked at Mikan and Mikan giggled with excitement.

They finished two hours later and after Misaki taking lots of Mikan's photos they have a sister talk in Misaki's room. Their conversation got interrupted when someone knocked at the door. Misaki opened it, revealing Reo Mouri, looking as handsome as always. And to perfecting his appearance, he had flowers in his hand and a smile on his face. "Well, if it isn't the lover boy," commented Misaki, letting Reo get into her room. "You can say that Misaki," Reo replied then he had his eyes on Mikan, checking her appearance from head to toe before saying, "you look more beautiful than usual tonight Mikan."

Mikan blush different shade of red while Misaki started to tease her. "It's thanks to Misaki-nee, she is the one who dress me up," Mikan said shyly. "But you always look gorgeous Mikan, she just bringing out your beauty more," Reo complimented again, made Mikan's face got redder than before if it's still possible. "Okay you two loverbirds, off you go. I still need to memorize my lines for my next movie," Misaki shoo the couple out of her room. Reo chuckled then took Mikan's hand and brought her out of the house. "You two have fun okay? And Reo, take good care of my sister," Misaki said before the couple entered Reo's car. "Don't worry Misaki, I will," Reo gave an assuring smile and waved at Misaki. "Bye Misaki-nee," Mikan bid her good bye then entered Reo's car. After she entered the car, she rolled down her window down to wave at her sister until Reo started the car engine and off they go to their date.

* * *

"Oh God, that movie is so hilarious!" Mikan was still laughing even though they were already out of the cinema a couple minutes ago. "I know! I mean, how could someone do something stupid like that?" Reo also laughing. They still laughing for minutes before they calmed their laughter. "Where are we going now Reo?" asked Mikan. "It's a surprise love, if I told you I will ruin my own surprise," Reo answered.

"Okay, I won't ask then," Mikan smiled, pretended to zip her lips.

"You'll gonna love it, Mikan. I promise," Reo said, looking at Mikan's face for a second before turning his gaze back to the road. Half hour later, Reo parked his car and Mikan lost her voice for a moment. Reo brought her to one of her favourite restaurant; Anna's Recipe. (A/N : for those who also read my other ff, you guess it right. I also use this location for Mikan's and Natsume's date. I couldn't think of other name xD) One of her best friend during high school owned that place and she always fantasize to have her date there. The owner, Anna Umenomiya, decorated that café so that couples who eat there could experience romantic aura when they were inside. The wall was painted in soft color and on every table, there was a white rose floating in a bowl of water and a candle, completing the romantic aura. Not to mention during evening, there will be violinists, playing romantic music. It was a perfect place for a romantic date.

"Surprise?" asked Reo. Mikan could only nod her head, she was still surprise. How come Reo knew that she always wanted to have a date here? Reo held Mikan's hand and bring her in the café. It seems like he had planned this whole date because there was already a table reserved by his name. "How do you know I always want to have a date here?" asked Mikan in disbelieve when they already have a seat. Reo also looked surprise. "Really? My, it is coincidence or what? I only thought that this place has some kind of romantic aura, and I think you'll gonna love this place."

"Are you kidding? This is my favourite place! One of my best friend during high school who own this place, she invited me during the opening ceremony," Mikan said then thanking the waitress who gave her the menu's book. The waitress then turned her gaze to Reo. She batted her eye lashes every now and then but all of Reo's attention was on Mikan, ignoring the waitress who tried to seduce him. Mikan also completely ignoring the waitress, or maybe she didn't even realize the waitress was trying to seduce her boyfriend. She scanned the menu in her hand and decided to have chicken steak with black pepper sauce to eat.

After they ordered their food, the waitress gone, but not before giving a seducing smile to Reo which completely being ignored by the lad. "Your birthday is next, the same day as new year, if I'm not wrong Mikan-chan?" asked Reo, opening conversation. "Yeah," Mikan said while nodding her head. " I have to apologie to you. About your birthday, you see, I can't spend that day with you. My stupid manager accepted a job for me that day before asking me first. But I will go to your house at night after I've done with my work. I promise," Reo assuring Mikan. He looked really guilty for not being able to be with Mikan all day during her birthday.

"It's okay. Just kick your manager ass for me," Mikan said calmly, making Reo let out a small laugh. Truth to be told, she was disappointed. She thought she could spend her birthday with Reo but she understand that he was as disappointed as her right now so why making a big fuss over it?

Mikan had a wonderful night with Reo, her feelings towards Reo also grew stronger than before. Well, who wouldn't if your boyfriend acted really sweet towards you and making you feels like the most beautiful person in the world? When they arrived at Mikan's house Reo gave Mikan a peck on her forehead and said, "Good night Mikan, oh, and I have something to tell you at your birthday." Mikan gave him a quizzical look and asked, "what is it?"

"Nah, just wait until your birthday, if I say it right now you probably can't have a wink of sleep."

Mikan pouted. "You always exaggerating thing. Come on, tell me. You make me really curious, that also can make stay up all night," Mikan said but Reo shook his head, refusing to say a word. "If you won't tell me, I won't become a doctor!" Mikan gave a random threat but Reo looked surprise. "Wha- don't do that! My mom always wants to have a doctor as daughter-in-law!" he blurted out. Now it was time for Mikan to look surprise, her jaw dropped, her eyes grew wider and her brain was totally blank. Reo chuckled nervously and brushed Mikan's cheek with his fingers.

"I say it. Actually I want to keep it as a secret until you birthday, I don't want you to have weird thoughts until your birthday," he said nervously. Mikan still looked really shock. _Does that mean he's going to propose me?! Oh, boy… Oh boy oh boy, I think he's going to propose me! _Mikan screaming in her head while she still had a shock expression on her face. What is she going to do now?

* * *

_**Cliff hanger!**_

_**To be continued**_

_**Just kidding! Don't kill me! I will never make cliff hanger in my story, it give too much pressure on me to update fast**_

_**(now back to the story)**_

* * *

Reo chuckled when he looked and Mikan's expression then ruffled her hair before waving his good bye to her. Mikan still looked at Reo's car until the car disappeared before she finally regained her consciousness. She blinked a couple of times and with her mind still as blank as white paper, she walked in to her house. The information she got just now was way too much for her brain to process.

She went to her room to find Misaki was lying on her bed while reading one of those fashion magazine called vogue or something? She put down her magazine at the time Mikan got in to the room then started interrogating her sister mercilessly. "Hey their you love sick girl! How is your date? Where did he take you? He didn't do anything funny at you right? Did you guys kiss? Are you planning to go on a date soon? Because I have a dress that will really suit you Mikan, and I think it will be perfect for a date!" and Misaki kept on and on and on with her question's list. Then she stopped showering her sister with her question when she realized Mikan was more quiet than usual. "Hey, what's wrong Mi-chan?" she called Mikan with her nickname. Mikan only called Mi-chan by her family and her closest friend.

"Mi-chan?" called Misaki again, this time a little bit louder.

"Misaki-nee," Mikan finally managed to use her voice. "What?" asked Misaki again, she looked really concerned. "I think Reo's going to propose me," Mikan whispered, nearly chocking herself when she said the word 'propose'. Misaki's jaw dropped, literally. "No.. freaking.. way! What makes you think that way?" Misaki asked, half screaming the question to be exact. Well, who wouldn't get freak out when your sister said that she have a hunch that her boyfriend she started dating with a few weeks ago going to propose? It just sound… fishy, and Misaki's sisterly instinct had a bad feeling about this. And the next thing Mikan said assuring Misaki's suspicion.

"I don't know, I couldn't think. He just suddenly blurted out that his mother always wants a doctor as daughter-in-law. It's like he was proposing to me indirectly, right?" Mikan pacing back and forth in her room, she was in a deep confusion and shock right now. Misaki patted her sister head, the thing she always did to calm her down. "Hey, don't get too freak out. Maybe he's just teasing you, don't take all things too seriously," Misaki said. Mikan gave a thought of what Misaki said and it sound logical.

"Yeah, maybe I just jump into conclusion. You know me, I have a habit of exaggerating things," Mikan laugh. "It is run in our family blood Mikan, we all always make something look bigger than it should be. Well, I will go to sleep now, night Mikan-chan," Misaki said while walking out of Mikan's room. "Night… Misaki-nee," Mikan said and yawning at the same time. She got out from her dress, wear her loose plain white T-shirt, washed make-up from her face then slammed herself to her bed. Right after her head made contact with the pillow, she immediately went to the dreamland.

Meanwhile, Misaki was at her room and she was searching something from a big pile of files she kept in a box beside her bookshelf. She needs to confirm about something. After half hour of searching, she found what she was looking for; Reo's personal file. She got that file from her manager the first time she played in a movie with Reo, just for her to know basic things about her partner. Here is the content of that file.

_Name : Reo Mouri_

_Gender : male_

_Age : 22 years old (Misaki got this file a couple years ago so the age is the same as when she got the file)_

_Reo Mouri was a talented actress and singer, a new promising comer in showbiz world. Handsome face, perfect body, and beautiful voice, if you look it that way, it seems like he doesn't have any flaw to taint his reputation. However, it seems like he was abandoned when he was little by his parents and after having difficult time living alone, his manager found him and made him superstar like we all know right now. No one ever knew what happen to him when he was little._

Misaki's eyes grew wider at the sentence _he was abandoned when he was little _and she felt like she got hit by a truck. If Reo wasn't kidding about what he said to Mikan just now, he was lying. Misaki just hope everything will just turn out fine, and her suspicion will be proved wrong. However, she couldn't dismiss that weird feeling on her stomach, the feeling she always had when something bad is gonna happen.

_**To be continued… for real this time. See you at the next chapter**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Long Journey to Find Love**

**Yo, it's me again. Sorry to keep you guys waiting. And just for a quick info, all of you maybe going to hate Reo more because of this chapter. Well, he will forever be the bad guy, it is kind of his destiny :p Here is chapter four for Long Journey to Find Love. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer : well, you know what I'm going to write, right?**

Chapter 4

_Kringg Kringg Kringg_

Mikan groaned when her annoying phone ringing that morning, disturbing her sleep. She just went to bed at 2 in the morning and she still need more time to sleep. It's her birthday today by the way and the reason she went to bed that late was because she was on the phone with Reo for 2 hours.

_Kringg Kringg_

That annoying phone kept ringing. Mikan finally lost her patient and snatched her phone then slammed the answer button with her thumb with a full force without looking at the caller ID. "Hello?" she said with annoyed tone.

"Otanjoubi omedetoo (happy birthday) Mikan-chan! And also akimemashite omedetoo (happy new year)!" said the person at the phone with a very cheerful voice.

"Anna-chan! Arigatou," Mikan thanked her friend, completely forgot she was annoyed just now.

"Ne, Mikan-chan. I heard from my employees that you went to my café a few days ago with this handsome guy. Care to tell me?" asked Anna, she sound really curious. Mikan hit her forehead with her palm, she completely forgot to tell Anna about Reo.

"Well, do you remember Reo Mouri?" Mikan began her narration but Anna could get the idea right after Mikan said that.

"No way…" Anna whispered dramatically.

"Yes way!"

"Are you saying that that hot handsome world class actor and also your long time crush is your boyfriend?" Anna asked in disbelieve.

"U-huh," Mikan retorted then giggled like a high school teenager.

"I can't believe it! And how could you not telling me something this important? You're dating Reo Mouri for pete's sake!"

Mikan smiled apologetically even though she knew Anna couldn't see it. "Gomen, I totally forgot to tell you. But you can see him tonight, he'll come to my birthday party."

"I won't miss it! See you tonight then, I still got something else to do."

"Yeah, mata ne (see you)," Mikan replied.

Right after her conversation with Anna was over, Mikan blush when she remembered something important. _Is Reo going to propose tonight? I don't know what to do! I mean, he is handsome and kind, but we were just dating for a couple of weeks._

_Are you kidding Mikan? _Her conscience asked.

_This is Reo Mouri, someone that you love for soooo long. But right now you're thinking to turn him down?_

_I don't know, I couldn't think! Can't you just leave me alone?_

_Duh, I always going to be inside your head, whether you like it or not._

Knock Knock

Mikan argument with her conscience got disturbed by someone knocking at her door. Then her personal maid, Hikaru, came in. "Mikan-sama, your breakfast is ready," she said. "Thank you Hikaru. I'll go downstairs after taking a bath," Mikan replied. "Okay Mikan-sama. And happy birthday for you," Hikaru smiled to her mistress. "Thanks again Hikaru," Mikan replied, she let out a small smile. She then made her way to her bath room to take a shower. A few minutes later, she went out from her bathroom. Then she went into her walked-in closet and decided to wear a red v-neck T-shirt with black short shorts. Red and black is a great colour combination.

She went into the dining room and saw her parents were having their breakfast. "Morning mom, dad," Mikan greeted her parents. "Morning honey. And happy birthday," Yuka said while kissing her younger daughter on her cheek. "Happy birthday my princess," said Izumi, taking his eyes off from the newspaper he was reading. "Thanks mom, dad."

Mikan took a seat in front of her parents. "Where is Misaki-nee mom?" she asked her mother while eating her favourite breakfast; bacon with fried sausages, fried egg, salad and orange juice. "She's still in bed, Hikaru is waking her up now. She'll be here in a minute." Mikan nod as a reply and continued eating her breakfast. She was half way from finishing her breakfast when Misaki came.

"Morning," she greeted her family and then yawn. She then went to Mikan and hug her from behind. "Happy birthday my dear sister, you and I are going to have a great time today. We'll go shopping later," Misaki said, her eyes were sparkling with excitement. Mikan nod her head to answer because her mouth was full with food. Misaki sat beside Mikan and started eating her own breakfast.

"You two, make sure to come home on time, okay? I also want to dress Mikan up, since I couldn't go with you later. There are still lots of things to prepare here," Yuka said, clapping her hand with excitement. "We will mom, don't worry too much," Mikan assured her mother. Inside, she also felt excited about what will happen tonight. She wanted to look as presentable as she could get. After all, she had a small suspicion inside her that Reo was going to propose her.

That thought made Mikan blushed, and to avoid anyone noticed her blushing face, she looked down and eat her breakfast again, her bangs covering her face.

* * *

"You should try this Mikan, the colour suit your eyes and this one too! Now hurry up and try.. oh wait, that one is cute, you have to try that one too!" Misaki throwing lots of dresses to Mikan and then forcing the poor girl to try all of them. Mikan regretted her decision a little for allowing Misaki to go with her to buy her dress. But at the other hand, she also felt relieve, because Misaki really have a great taste for clothes and their brands. She didn't even know where to start looking for her dress if she went shopping alone.

Mikan quickly change to a peach colored dress then went out from the changing room, showing Misaki how that dress looks like on her body. Misaki examined her for a minute before giving her professional comments. "This dress is great, but I think it doesn't really showing your curves. Why don't you try the red tube dress I pick earlier?" Mikan obeyed her and change to the said dress.

After she changed into it, Misaki said, " it's looks too seductive. You're supposed to be a birthday girl, not a whore." And ordered Mikan to change into a white simple dress. Then after Mikan changed to it, Misaki remembered how clumsy Mikan could be. She could trip on a table full of food and ruined her dress. So Misaki gave her a black cocktail dress to try. But then she said she didn't really like the design.

Then Misaki decided to go looked at other boutique, so they went to Zara, and then to Gucci, Louis Vuitton, and finally they were at the last boutique in the shopping center. It's not a popular boutique, but since it was the last one in the shopping center, they went inside. The shop's name was Mannequin. (A/N : there is really a boutique with this name in my country and it was my favourite because the price is quite cheap and I love their clothes)

"I never went to this place before, but I like these clothes. Try this one Mikan-chan," Misaki handed Mikan a turtle neck dress. The colour was light orange and the fabric was soft like silk. It was body-fitted at the top but loose below the waist. Mikan changed into it and Misaki gasped, it was perfect. The dress hugged every curve Mikan had and it also exposing her back, showing off her white porcelain skin. The dress reached above her knees, exposing her long legs. It looks simple but also elegant, it was a perfect dress.

"Yes, Mikan! It's perfect!" Misaki exclaimed right after she found her voice. Mikan sigh in relieve when she heard Misaki said that, her legs hurts for walking around too much and she also felt exhausted. Well, who wouldn't be exhausted if you tried lots of clothes for 4 hours non-stop? After they paid for the dress they went home. On their way back home, Mikan could only think about one thing. She wanted to have a long warm bath the time she arrived at home.

* * *

After having a warm but not so long bath... Huh? Why she couldn't get a long bath you ask? Well, it was because Misaki and her mother barged in her room and won't stop knocking at her bathroom door until she came out. They couldn't wait any longer to dress her up. So, Mikan had no choice but to be quick because she got really annoyed by the constant knocking at her bathroom door. When she came out, her mother and sister quickly pulled her to sit in front of a mirror and after 2 hours of make over, finally they were finished.

"Ahh.. my daughter is really beautiful! Misaki-chan, go get pictures of her!" Yuka exclaimed, admiring her daughter. Mikan just smiled by what her mother said. She knew her mother just saying that to make her happy because she didn't felt she was pretty. _Misaki was way more beautiful than me even though she is just wearing a simple black dress_ Mikan thought bitterly but she kept her smile on her face.

"Okay, I think that's enough. Lets go downstairs now, the guests are all waiting," Yuka said after Misaki took lots of Mikan's photos. Both of her daughter nodded their head and made their way out Mikan's room.

"Mikan-chan!" called Anna when she saw the birthday girl. "Anna-chan! Hi there," Mikan greeted. "Mikan-chan, you look really beautiful! I bet you dress up for Reo, eh? Usually you never dress up on your birthday," Anna commented. "Well, kind of." Mikan smiled and then her eyes spotted her other friends and dragged Anna to come with her. "Hotaru! Ruka-pyon! Nonoko-chan! You guys came!" she exclaimed while walking through the sea of people to get near her friends. "Sakura-san, happy birthday," Ruka said. "Arigatou Ruka-pyon," Mikan answered. "You look really beautiful tonight Mikan-chan!" Nonoko said. "Arigatou, Nonoko-chan."

Mikan gazed at Hotaru and asked, "are you not going to say I look pretty Hotaru?" she batted her eye lashes, giving a puppy face. "Bakka janai? (Are you idiot?) I'll never ever say something like that," said Hotaru then she continue munching her crab legs. "Mou, Hotaru you big meanie!" Mikan said out loud while her friends just laughed at her and Hotaru's behavior. They were both best friend but never really act like a best friend. Well, Mikan did act like a best friend bust she always got a cold treatment from Hotaru.

"Mikan-chan," someone patted Mikan at her shoulder. Mikan turned around and when her eyes met with that person she gasped. "Reo," she said with a small voice, bowing her head so that nobody could see her blushing face. Anna and Nonoko also have their mouth open, seems like they also in a shock state, having the chance to see Reo Mouri in flesh from a very close distance. "Otanjoubi omedetoo, Mikan. I have something for you," Reo said while handing her a small pink box. Mikan accepted the gift while her head still looked down, she was still blushing a little bit. "Arigatou gozaimasu," she said.

Reo chuckled and ruffled her hair. Then he bend to Mikan's level and whispered to her ear, "I also have something to tell you. Meet me at the swimming pool once this party over." His hot breath tickled Mikan's ear and she tried her best not to blush. Reo gave Mikan a wide smile before leaving, probably going to greet Mikan's parents.

After Reo left, Anna couldn't help but sighed dreamily. "You're so lucky Mikan-chan, having Reo as your boyfriend," Anna said. Mikan smiled shyly before answering, "yeah, I myself still couldn't believe it. I never thought he will choose an ordinary girl like me."

"Mikan-chan, have a little self-confident would you? You're more than just an ordinary girl," Nonoko said. Just when Mikan was about to answer her friend, her name was mentioned by her sister. "… Mikan-chan, come up here and give us your greeting," said Misaki from the stage. _What, I never heard I should give a short speech _Mikan thought, she felt panic inside. She never ever get use to speak in front of lots of people, totally opposite with Misaki. Her sister could keep herself really calm even though she had to speak in front of hundreds of people.

Mikan didn't know how, but somehow she managed to finish her greeting without saying idiot things. But she was really nervous at first, she couldn't even speak normally because she was stuttering every now and then. It was a good thing Reo was in front of the other guests and he gave Mikan an encouraging smile.

"Mikan-chan, daijoubu? (are you okay?)" asked Misaki when Mikan already went down the stage and now was seating on a comfortable sofa. "Misaki-nee," called Mikan softly, she was still shaking a little after facing an almost-faint experience. "Never, and when I say never I really mean never. Never ask me to give speech in front of people ever again. I think I'm going to die on that damn stage," Mikan said with her eyes closed. She was still breathing irregularly due to her nervousness. Misaki smiled apologetically to her sister. "Gomen ne, I think you have get over your stage fear. I promise you I'll never ask you to do that again," she apologized.

"Glad to hear it," Mikan whispered. She opened her eyes when she felt something cold on her cheek. "Here, I get you some orange juice," Reo said, handing her a can of cold orange juice. "Thank you," Mikan said. She opened it and drank the juice silently, enjoying the sweet and sourness from the juice. She looked at her surrounding and spotted her friends were walking towards her.

"Mikan-chan, I'm glad you're fine. I thought you will faint on the stage," said Anna, sitting across Mikan. "Not really bad for a bakka. I think you will throw up like the last time you give speech," Hotaru said while smirking evily. "Hotaru!" Mikan exclaimed, her face red with embarrassment when that memory from high school pop up in her mind. "I told you never speak about it ever again right?" Mikan protested. "And since when I started to obey you?" Hotaru retorted. Mikan gasped in annoyance, she pouted and glaring at Hotaru who seems not affected by her gaze.

"If you keep continuing acting like a child, I'll send you to psychology part in my brother hospital. You have some behavior problem," Hotaru teased her friend while keeping her voice as flat as a board. Mikan could just looked at her friend in disbelief while her other friends and her sister were laughing. "Hotaru you big meanie!" that's all Mikan could say.

Aside from her argument with Hotaru and her nearly-faint experience on stage, Mikan had a great night. When all of the guests went home she went to her room and changed her dress into a white t-shirt and a black short. She cleaned her face from her make-up and just after she made herself comfortable on her bed she gasped and quickly stood up. She almost forgot that Reo asked her to see her beside the pool!

She quickly ran down the stairs and at the time she got at the pool, she spotted Reo was standing there but he wasn't alone. "Misaki-nee?" Mikan whispered when she saw the person with Reo was her sister.

"… what are you planning to do Reo?" Mikan heard her sister said that in a deadly tone.

"I don't know what you are talking about," Reo answered but he had that annoying smirk plastered on his face.

"You know very damn well what I'm talking about! What on earth was on your mind, telling Mikan that your mother want a doctor as her daughter-in-law?! You never met her for a long time right?!" Mikan gasped when she heard Misaki said that, was it true?

Reo laughed, not that kind of heart-warming laugh Mikan really liked, this laugh send shivered on Mikan's neck. Somehow she got a very bad feeling about what Reo was going to say next. "You're very sharp Misaki, just what I expected from the girl I admire so much," he said, lifting his hand to reach Misaki's face but Misaki quickly took a step back, avoiding Reo. "What the hell do you think you're doing Reo? You're dating my sister right, so don't touch me!" Misaki hissed, she glared at Reo but that guy seemed unaffected by her glare.

"Are you saying if I broke up with your sister you'll allow me to touch you, huh? My, I knew you will fall for me sooner or later," Reo said, making Mikan's eyes widened in disbelief. "Even the hell freeze, even you're the last man on earth, I will never want to date you!" Misaki exclaimed, her face that was red in anger. She threw a disgusted glare at Reo.

"Now now, Mi-sa-ki-chan. Don't get angry with me. You knew I was just using your sister to make you jealous," Reo whispered but still loud enough for Mikan to hear.

"The only person I like is you. You don't really think I will choose your sister instead of you, right? She was nothing compared to your beauty," Reo continued his little speech, saying cruel things. "Honestly, I felt disgusted, allowing that ugly ride in my car, taking her on a fancy date. But I think all of it was worthed if I can get you, Misaki."

"You… you're unbelievable," Misaki hissed, she couln't shout anymore, she was too angry. "I'll take that as a compliment," Reo smirked. His words made Misaki snapped. She took a step forward and slapped Reo, hard, on his cheek. You can see a red mark shaped like Misaki's hand on his cheek. She slapped him really hard, making Reo almost fell to the ground.

"You bastard, never show your face ever again. You don't want my parents to hear about this right? Your money won't save you if my dad was angry, he was capable in doing anything," Misaki hissed between her teeth, she had a murderer look on her beautiful face right now.

Reo smiled an evil smile. "I will get you sooner or later Misaki. Oh, and by the way, I think your little sister heard all of our conversation," Reo said while pointing at Mikan. Misaki's eyes widened in shock. "You… you planned all of this didn't you?" she asked, her anger once again rose to the surface and before Reo could defend himself, Misaki punched him really hard on his face, breaking his nose.

"Guards!" Misaki called their guards and in a brief of second three bodyguards appeared beside her. "Please take care of that son of a bitch over there," Misaki ordered and then she ran to Mikan's room.

* * *

At the time Reo mentioned her name, Mikan was froze on her spot for a few second before she ran away to her room. She slammed her door close and locked it. After she locked her door she couldn't hold her tears any longer and she start crying. She buried her face between her knees and continued to cry.

_Stupid me! Why am I believed miracles could happen in my life? Nobody will ever like me. I'm such an idiot! _Mikan screamed in her mind while she started sobbing uncontrollably. She ignored her sister when she knocked at her door and calling her name. She just wanted to be alone right now. What Reo said just now really hurt her so bad. His words kept ringing in her head._ She was nothing compared to your beauty… I felt disgusted, allowing that ugly ride in my car… You knew I was just using your sister to make you jealous…_

_Make it stop! Make it stop! Please, I don't want to remember it! _Mikan screamed in her head. She was still crying and her tears kept flowing out her eyes. _Why? Why? Why do I have to experience all of this? Why do I have to fall for that bastard at the very first place? And why do I have to be so stupid, believing that finally I will get my happy ending? Why?!_

Mikan cried and cried all night until she fell asleep. She was mad to the world and to God for being so unfair to her. But she was madder to herself because she let herself believe in Reo and give all of her heart to that guy. She felt really stupid.

* * *

Review anyone? I want to know your opinion about this chapter. Is it good or bad. Am i rushing things or not. And you will read how Hotaru give Reo a lesson at the next chapter, just expected the unexpected. That's all. See you at the next chapter, jaa ne


	5. Chapter 5

**Long Journey to Find Love**

**Mina-san! I'm back with chapter 5 for Long Journey to Find Love. I'm really happy and want to thank those who follow me, those who follow this story, favourite this story, and those who spare their time to give review! I'm really happy! *jumping around the room and squealing like a total freak***

**44Anifreak44 : I'm really sad but to inform you and other readers that Natsume won't have his entrance soon QwQ But when he does I will write lots of Mikan and Natsume moment. I promise!**

**No Name (guest) : thank you soooo much! I'M glad you like this story**

**Enough with the author's note. I present to you chapter 5!**

**Disclaimer : sadly and unfortunately, I don't own GA**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Mikan went to her campus the next day, feeling really depressed and sad. She didn't have that usual cheerful smile on her face and people who looked at her and then whispering with their friends really didn't help her to feel better. The first thing she saw that morning was her photo with Reo at the first page on a gossip magazine with this as the title: _Reo Mouri broke up with Misaki Yukihara's sister_. They didn't even bother to write her name on it. They just mention her as Misaki's sister, as if she was someone unimportant. Just a random lucky girl who got the chance to date Reo Mouri. Mikan smiled bitterly and walked to her class. Actually, she didn't have any class since her final test was already over, but she had to go to her university to prepare for her graduation.

"Ohayo," she greeted her friends with a low voice. All of her friends looked at her worriedly but they chose not to say a word about what happened. "Mikan-chan, ohayo," Nonoko greeted back. Mikan smiled weakly at her friends. She noticed their concerned look and because she didn't want to talk about Reo she quickly said, "has the test result came out?"

"Iye, mada (no,not yet). I had asked Narumi-sensei and he said it will come out soon though," Ruka answered. Mikan nodded her head, signing she was listening.

The graduation preparation was not taking too much time, it was finished right before lunch so Mikan and her friends decided to have lunch outside before going home. They went to their favourite restaurant which sells Japanese food. The owner of that place knew them very well because they always had lunch there every time they want to eat Japanese food. "You young people are finally stop by, I was wondering if you all already get bored eating here," said the owner. "No way obaa-chan (grandma), I love your food. I'll never get bored eating here," Mikan said quickly to the old lady.

"It's only because you're a pig, you eat anything you can eat," Hotaru said. "Hotaru!" Mikan pouted when hearing Hotaru's statement. "My my, you two haven't change at all I see," the old lady laughed seeing Mikan and Hotaru daily argument.

"Mou, I don't care what you think Hotaru, I'm still going to eat!" Mikan said, her tone indicating that their argument was over. She then turned around to the restaurant owner and said with her best cheerful voice, "obaa-chan, I want my usual yakisoba."

"I'll have katsudon this time," Nonoko said.

"Kitsune udon, like usual obaa-san," Ruka said.

"I want my usual kani roll (crab roll), obaa-san," said Hotaru.

"Hai, hai. Chotto matekuruyo? (alright, please wait okay?)" the old lady said with a smile on her face before going to her kitchen to prepare their foods.

"Hey, is it that girl?" suddenly someone whispered behind them.

"It's her! It's a good thing someone like her broke up with Reo Mouri. She doesn't suit him at all! Why does Reo even date her at the first place?" whispered the other person. Mikan heard it and froze on her spot. She could feel her eyes getting hot and her vision became blurry with tears. The time she heard Reo's name been mentioned, her memories of what happened last night started flashing in her mind. She blinked her eyes, trying to get rid of her tears.

Baka Baka Baka Baka Baka Baka

Mikan just about to give in and break into tears when Hotaru shot her infamous bakka gun many times to those idiots behind them. She blew the smoke from her bakka gun and throwing a deathly glare at them. "If I ever heard you say something like that again I'll make sure both of you will never able to speak again," she said coldly and giving a very cruel glare like she was about to kill someone.

Those two idiots quickly ran out the restaurant with fear invisible on their face. Well, who wouldn't feel frightened if Hotaru Imai said those deadly words to them? Silent filled the entire restaurant after that until obaa-san came out with Mikan and other's foods. The old lady sensed the tense atmosphere and asked, "is something happened while I was gone my dear?" Mikan quickly shake her head and put her fake smile on her face. "Nandemonai, obaa-chan (nothing, obaa-chan)," Mikan said.

"Is that so? Well, here are your orders my dear, enjoy."

"Arigato. It smells really good like usual obaa-chan," Mikan acted happily, but deep down she just wanted to lock herself in her room and cry. Her incident with Reo still hurt her so much. That guy was someone she loved for 4 years, someone who made her have more self-confident, someone she thought could accept her for who she was and didn't compare her with Misaki. She couldn't take any more people to talk behind her back like just now, and with that thought in her mind she said, "I think I want to continue my study to America." At the time she finished her sentence Ruka choked at his udon, Nonoko drop her chopstick and Hotaru widened her eyes, you could see that she was shock.

"Why so sudden Mikan-chan?" Nonoko asked, taking her chopstick from the floor and grabbed a new one.

"I think I want to get away from all of the drama here, I need a quiet place where nobody didn't know Reo or me," Mikan set up her mind.

"Are you really sure about that Mikan? America is a very far place from here."

"I'm sure," Mikan said firmly. She already thought about going to America since a few days ago and with the incident thing with Reo made her felt it was the right thing to do.

Nonoko, Ruka and Hotaru eyes met with each other, they knew if Mikan already sure with what she'll do, no one can stop her. "Alright then, you can stay at my place," Hotaru said. Mikan got teary eyes when she heard it but when she just about to hug her, Hotaru added, "if you pay me 100.000 yen." Mikan rolled her eyes, typical Hotaru for taking profit in everything.

"Fine," Mikan said.

"And Mikan," Hotaru called Mikan.

"What is it?"

"Make sure you read the gossip magazine tomorrow morning," Hotaru smirked. "Hah?" Mikan's eyebrows met and she had a confuse look on her face. "Why?" she asked. Was Hotaru trying to torture her by asking her to do that? "Just wait and see, I think you will find the news very interesting," Hotaru said mysteriously. She then got up from her seat and walked outside after paying her food.

"Chotto, doko iku no, Hotaru-chan? (wait, where are you going Hotaru-chan?)" Mikan called. "I have something important to do. Remember, read the magazine tomorrow morning," she said and then she left, leaving her friends all in shock state. "What is she going to do?" Mikan voicing her thought. Ruka and Nonoko shaked their head and shrugged their shoulder. They also didn't have any idea what Hotaru was going to do.

But I'm telling you this as a hint: never mess with Hotaru Imai or her friends if you still love your life.

* * *

Mikan woke up the next morning with less enthusiasm. She already told her parents about her decision to continue her study at America and they both agree. She will go tomorrow morning with Hotaru by her private jet.

She walked down the stairs and entered the dining room, still felt sleepy. She drank her milk but didn't touch her food, she didn't have any appetite even though her stomach was screaming in protest, asking for food. She sighed and pushed her plate away from her side, and that was when her eyes spotted the gossip magazine on the dining table. She gasped and nearly ripped that magazine when she quickly grabbed that thing to read it more carefully.

Here was the article that got her attention.

_Reo's darkest secret?_

_Reo Mouri, the famous actor and singer, he made million yens just by staring in one movie. He also has lots of beautiful women around him, wanted to be his girlfriend. They are, with no doubt, are attracted by his handsomeness and his wealthiest. He also won an Emmy Award in category the best male actor. Not to mention he also has an amazing voice. If we look it that way, his life looks really perfect. However, there is no such thing as perfection in this world because we found out his darkest secret!_

_From our reliable source, we find out that he has some criminal records for driving without license. And to put garnish to the dish, he also driving while he was drunk, and it was happened when he was just 13 years old! He also got into some fights and once he was a suspect for sexual harassment._

_So, our Reo Mouri isn't really a prince charming after all huh? (continued to page 12)_

Mikan eyes widened in disbelief and she started laughing the time she realized this was the reason why Hotaru asked her to read the magazine yesterday. Did she the one who give all of this info to the publisher?

She quickly pulled out her phone from her pocket and dialed Hotaru's number. At the second ringing Hotaru answered, "so, have you read it?" she asked.

"Hotaru," Mikan said Hotaru's name in amazement. "Are you the one who give this information to the publisher?"

"Who else will do that bakka."

Hearing that, Mikan smile grew wider. Hotaru really really was an amazing friend, doing that kind of thing for her. "Hotaru, you're the best of friend I ever have!" she exclaimed. Right now, she just wanted to run to Hotaru and hugged her tightly for what she did for her. She felt better now, thanks to Hotaru.

"Glad I can help," Hotaru retorted.

"Now I can go to America in peace. Ha! Eat that Reo!" Mikan exclaimed happily.

"If you don't have anything else to say I'm hanging up now bakka. I still have other things to do," Hotaru said.

"Oh, no, nothing else. I just want to say thank you Hotaru, you're the best!" Mikan said cheerfully. She really glad she had a friend as wonderful as Hotaru. After they hung up someone called Mikan. "What's about Reo Mikan-chan?" Mikan turned on her heels and face Misaki. Mikan grinned happily, making Misaki raise one of her eyebrow. "Here Misaki-nee, check this out!" Mikan handed the magazine she had in her hand to her sister. Misaki took it and read the article that caught Mikan's attention just now.

Her eyeballs moving from left to right repeatedly, signing she was reading it. Every second, her eyes grew wider and wider and also shine in disbelief. And then she started laughing like Mikan did when she finished reading it.

"Hahaha.. Gosh, my stomach hurt! Hahaha.. Serve that bastard just right!" Misaki said between her laughter. "How in the world the publisher know about all of this? It's a big scandal, it will really ruin his reputation! Not that I care though," Misaki said in joy. "It's Hotaru who gave the information. Just what you can expect from the blackmailing queen and my best friend right, Misaki-nee?" Mikan asked, still having that happy smile plastered on her face. This was the first time she smiled from her heart after she found out about Reo's true motive for asking her out.

Misaki patted Mikan's head before answering. "Yeah, she is really care a lot for you Mi-chan. I hope my best friend is as cool as Hotaru."

Mikan more than agree with Misaki. Hotaru really is the best of friend someone could ask for.

* * *

Mikan, Hotaru, Nonoko, Ruka, and the rest of Yukihara's family were at Yukihara's private airport. In a couple of hours, Mikan and Hotaru will get in Yukihara's private jet to go to America. "I will surely gonna miss you guys," said Mikan, her eyes were glistened with tears. She hated farewell, she didn't want to be separated with her family and her friends. But she also already made up her mind to continue her study to America. It was a good thing Hotaru also going with her, at least she will have a very good friend with her in the foreign country.

"I promise I'll send mails every time I got the time to," Mikan promised her friends and family.

"Take care there Mi-chan. I'll come to visit once in a while," said Misaki, hugging her sister.

"Thank you Misaki-nee." Mikan returned the hug.

"Bye, Mikan-chan, Hotaru-chan. I will miss both of you so remember to keep in touch okay?" Nonoko said, giving Mikan and Hotaru a quick hug.

"I will Nonoko-chan. I'm also gonna miss you."

After Mikan and Hotaru bid their good byes to their friends, they walked in the private jet. Mikan looked out the window to see her friends and family before the plane take off. She waved her hands with so much energy and mouthed, "see you guys soon!" Tears started forming on her eyes and she quickly wiped it away. Not long after that, the plane started moving and Mikan fastened her seat belt. She looked at Hotaru who was sitting beside her. "I'm glad you're coming with me Hotaru," she said full of sincerity. Hotaru let out her very rare smile for Mikan before saying, "I can't leave a bakka like you alone at a very far away country, right?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Long Journey to Find Love**

**Mina-san! I just read GA raw chapter 178.. I'm sorry if I give spoiler but I can't hold myself anymore, knowing that NATSUME IS ALIVE! He is very much alive! And he still looks as gorgeous as eveerr. I posted two chapters to celebrate it, and this is also the longest chapter I've write so far. Natsume is alive! Tears of joy keep flowing out from my eyes right now :'D**

**Disclaimer : no, I don't own GA**

**3 years later**

A 25 year old brunette woman with hazel eyes step out from an airplane, followed by a same age woman who had raven hair and amethyst eyes. "It's great to be back here to Japan. Aren't you agree Hotaru?" the brunette woman asked her companion. "Hn," that's all the woman got for reply. They walked inside the airport and head to the immigration section. After 3 years, the owner of that hazel eyes, Mikan Yukihara, had grown more like a woman. Her curves were become more visible and her silky brunette hair which curled at the end now had reached her waist. Hotaru still had the same hairstyle like three years ago, but she also grew more beautiful after 3 years.

However, Mikan still couldn't have any self-confident with her looks, despite the fact she had lots of people chase after her during her study at America. The only difference from her personality now was she's not that naive anymore and it's hard for a man to gain her trust. She also became more quiet around people. She still had her cheerful attitude though, but she only showed it only when she was among her closest friends and her family.

"I won't go home if it wasn't because of my brother. He forces me to help at his hospital. And he also wants to hire you as a doctor there. You are the best student for doing complicated surgery when were still in university," Hotaru said. Mikan smiled. "Thank you Hotaru, but I don't think I'm the best. You are better than me. But still I don't mind at all working for your brother. Your brother hospital is the best hospital here in Japan. I couldn't ask for better place for me to work."

"But still, I much prefer working at America than working for my brother," Hotaru's tone indicating that she didn't like the idea of her working for her brother. "Oh, come on Hotaru. It's not that bad," Mikan said, trying to cheer up her friend who seemed to be in a bad mood.

Both of them didn't speak a word until they arrive at Yukihara's Residence. "Thanks for the ride Hotaru. I'll see you tomorrow at you brother hospital," said Mikan as she climbed out from Hotaru's car. The driver helped Mikan with her luggage and after that he returned to the driving seat and drove the car out of Yukihara's Residence. Mikan waved at the car before turned around to face her house. It's still looks the same, just liked when she left 3 years ago.

"Mikan-sama welcome home! You look more beautiful than ever Mikan-sama," Hikaru greeted her mistress when Mikan stepped in the house. "Thank you Hikaru-chan. You also look great," Mikan said. She let Hikaru helped her bringing her luggage to her room. Her room was still look the same like the last time she left home. "Is okaa-san, otoo-san and Misaki-nee at home?" asked Mikan. Hikaru shook her head. "Not yet Mikan-sama. They are all still at work. Your sister is at South Korea for photo shoots and shooting right now so she won't be at home for a while," Hikaru answered.

"Really? I'm so jealous, I never been to Korea before." Mikan pouted a little.

She then started unpacking her clothes and other stuff with Hikaru's help. When they finished Mikan decided to take a bath before having dinner. She told Hikaru that and her personal maid nodded. "Hai, Mikan-sama. Ah, I almost forgot. The chef specially made your favourite food today to celebrate your returning."

"Hontou? (Really?)" Mikan asked happily. "Well then, please tell him I'm really happy for what he did."

"I will Mikan-sama. I'll take my leave now." Hikaru bowing her head before stepping outside the bed room.

When she left all alone in her room, Mikan dropped her smiling face and change it into an expressionless one, the expression she always used since 3 years ago. She smiled, but it was just because she had to smile, not because her heart wanted to. You can say she always faked her smile. She never smiles from her heart for quite a long time since there was nobody who could make her do such thing. She sighed. _Isn't love supposed to make people happy? But why do I felt the complete opposite? Love is such a troublesome feeling_ she thought.

She sighed again before get in the Jacuzzi inside her bathroom. After all of her love experiences and all of it end with heartbreak, she didn't think she want to fall in love again. However, fate still playing with her life and Mikan didn't have any idea that big things are going to happen in her life.

* * *

Mikan covered her face with her hand when she felt the sun light on her face but soon that position made her uncomfortable so she used her pillow to cover her face, trying to go back to sleep. She was just about to fall asleep again when her phone rang._ Ugh, why does phone always disturbed my sleep? _She cursed. She tried to ignore the phone call at first by covering her ears with pillow but it didn't really useful. So she picked her phone and saw that Hotaru was the one who called her.

"Hello, what is it Hotaru?" Mikan asked sleepily after she pressed the answer button.

"Don't tell me you just woke up Mikan, you know we need to be at my brother hospital right now!"

Hearing that all of Mikan's sleepiness gone and she half screaming when answered, "why you didn't call me earlier Hotaru?"

She heard her friend sighing. "I already tried to call you since 30 minutes ago baka." Mikan quickly pulled of her phone from her ear and looked at her phone screen. There were 6 other miss calls from Hotaru. She gulped, no wonder Hotaru was angry.

"Now since you finally awake, hurry and get your ass here," Hotaru commanded and hung up before Mikan could say anything else. The brunette quickly got off from her bed and rushed to her bath room for a quick shower. She moved really fast and finished in just 3 minutes. She ran down the stairs, grabbed toast bread and then ran to garage. She grabbed her car key and after she entered the driver seat and fastened her seat belt, she drove her car in a full speed, straight to Imai's Hospital.

It was a miracle she arrived there without giving her car any scratch, considering she was driving more than 80miles / hours. After she parked and locked her car, she quickly ran to the hospital and went to the receptionist. "Excuse me, can you tell me where Doctor Imai's room is?" she asked the woman behind the receptionist desk. The woman looked at Mikan, inspecting her to be exact, before asking, "and what business do you have with Doctor Imai, miss…?"

"Mikan, my name is Mikan and Doctor Imai asked me to work here starting today," Mikan said. The time she told her reason for searching for Subaru Imai, the receptionist quickly bowed her head. "I'm sorry Miss Mikan, I don't know you are Doctor Imai sister. Please, come this way," she said softly, leading Mikan to Subaru's office. It was obvious she missed identified Mikan as Hotaru.

"Um.. I'm not Subaru's sister, I am Subaru's sister friend miss. No need to be so formal with me," Mikan pointing out the woman misunderstanding. The woman mouthed "oh" and then she went silent. She lead Mikan to Subaru's office which was at the 10th floor of that hospital. She knocked at the door. "Yes?" Mikan heard Subaru's voice answering the knock. "Miss Mikan has arrived chief."

"Very well then, come in," Subaru ordered and Mikan opened the door to get in the office. The receptionist bowed to Subaru before leaving. Mikan stepped inside Subaru's office and saw that Hotaru was also there. "Remind me to buy you lots of alarm clock to wake you up in the morning." That's the first thing Hotaru said to Mikan. "I'm sorry for being late Subaru-san. It won't happen again, I promise," Mikan apologized and bowed her head.

"I keep your words then Mikan. Now, since you finally here there are things I need to tell you before you start working," Subaru said in a serious manner. Mikan gave Subaru her full attention when he continued speaking. "We need our doctor to be professional here and stick to doctor code of ethics, and also, I won't let you work if you haven't sleep in the past 24 hours. We need you to be at your best shape when work here, in order to give the best medical treatment for patient."

Mikan nodded her head, signing she was listening and agreed with what Subaru said.

"Well, that's all. You'll start working tomorrow. Make sure you arrive here at 8 in the morning." With after saying that, Subaru waved his hand, signaling Mikan and Hotaru to get out from his office.

* * *

Mikan already worked at Imai's Hospital for 3 months now and she made some new friends with other doctors and nurses. "Ohayo, Mikan-sensei," (in Japan, people called doctor with sensei too, not just for teacher) greeted one of the nurse when Mikan arrived. "Ohayo, Mikuru-chan. How's my patient right now?" Mikan asked. Mikuru handed Mikan some papers she held in her hand which contained all of Mikan's patient conditions. "They are all doing great. Mr. Nakamura you operated yesterday because of accident also has regained his consciousness," Mikuru reported. Mikan nodded her. "Glad to hear that. Arigatou Mikuru-chan."

Just then another nurse rushing towards her and calling her name. "Mikan-sensei, we need you at surgery room now, there is this delivery man who got into a car crash," the nurse informed. Mikan quickly rushed to the surgery room, sterilized her hand and began operating the patient. The guy hurt pretty bad, he got blunt trauma on his head, his left hand broke and he got bruises and cuts all over his body.

More or less that's how Mikan spent her days since the first day she started working. She got pretty used with handling patients, act and think quickly to safe their life. She enjoyed her work, even though her job as a doctor really squeezed lots of her energy.

"Mi-chan," called her father on one beautiful Sunday morning. She had a day off that day so she still at home and eat her breakfast peacefully. Usually she eat her breakfast really fast because she always woke up late, no matter how many alarm clock she had to wake her up. "Yes daddy?" Mikan answered, sipping her orange juice.

"I talked to Subaru Imai yesterday, asking him to give you a month for break. I really need your help with some of my company business," Izumi Yukihara said to his daughter. "Why so sudden daddy? And a month? Don't you think it's too long?" Mikan asked.

"Well, there is this one of daddy's new business partner. He said he will send his son for our business meeting next Wednesday. Daddy thought you can communicate better with him since both of you are around the same age," explained Mikan's dad. _Is daddy asking me to seduce his business partner's son? Hahaha.. why he didn't ask Misaki to do that? She was a way better candidate to do this _Mikan thought. "How about Misaki-nee? I think she will do a better job," Mikan suggested.

"I want you to do it Mikan, think about it as a vacation. You're pushing yourself too much when you work at the hospital. And you don't have to worry about your patient, Subaru himself will take care of them," Izumi tried to persuade her daughter.

Mikan sighed. "Do I have a choice?"

"No, and start from today I will teach you lots of things about the company. You need to know all of that before the meeting," Izumi said, smiling to his younger daughter.

"Fine." Mikan said in defeat. Well, it's not really bad though. She could get more time to sleep for a month, she never have enough sleep since she started working. And all she had to do was try to be friend with this important person she'll meet next Wednesday, or 3 three days ahead from today. The only problem is, this person she's going to meet is a man, and she had swear to herself that she never going to let any man get close to her again. Well, she just need to always act professional, make it clear that their relationship is just for business, nothing more. However, what if this man she is going to meet want their relationship to be more than a business partner? She didn't want to think about that possibility.

* * *

So, after spending three days learning about her father's company, Mikan was prepared for the big meeting. Her father had tell her the goal for this meeting; she have to make sure this person she's going to meet, agreed to let Yukihara's invest their money in this person's company. Izumi Yukihara had calculated that his company will gain lots of profit for investing their money in this certain company.

Right now, Mikan was already at a private room in a 5 star restaurant. It was one of lots of other luxurious restaurant owned by Yukihara. The meeting will take place there and this person she's going to meet had made her wait for a freaking one hour. _Be patient Mikan Yukihara. Patient! You're going to meet someone important for the future of your father's company, don't let your impatient make you smack this person head right after he show up _Mikan told herself, trying to reduce her anger. This person better arrive soon or he will surely going to experience Mikan's wrath.

Mikan glared at her watch while she tried her best to control her anger. _How long does this idiot going to make me wait? Does he know it is rude to make women wait? _Mikan cursed.

One hour and five minutes have past. No sign of this certain man would show up. Mikan knocked the expensive table with her point finger.

One hour and ten minutes have past. Still no sign of the man. Mikan started playing with her phone.

One hour and fifteen minutes have past. Still no sign someone will come. Mikan already got bored playing with her phone so she stood up and walked to the window. The restaurant was located at the 7th floor or at the highest floor in Yukihara's shopping center. Restaurants were located at the 6th and 7th floor in that building. For other store like clothes, shoes, furniture, books and other things, were located from ground floor till 5th floor.

Since she was at the highest of the building, she had the best few from the window. She loved to see the city at night because it looks more beautiful. She then turned her gaze to the sky, looking at the stars above. She didn't remember when was the last time she had time to star gazing like this.

"Do you like star gazing?" asked someone behind her, made Mikan felt déjà vu. She remembered someone also asked the same question to her a few years ago but she quickly controlled her mind. She didn't want to remember the person who also said the same thing. She turned around and caught her breath, she was facing a very handsome black-haired guy with black eyes but she quickly gained her self-control and put on her flat face; the expression she always had every time she faced someone new, especially men.

"Not really, I just felt bored for _waiting someone_ so I decided to star gazing since there is nothing else to do," she emphasized the word 'waiting' and 'someone' which successfully made the handsome man in front of her felt guilty.

He scratched his head when said, "ah, yeah. Sorry for being late. I'm not familiar with the street around here so I kind of got lost. I'm not making you wait for too long, right?"

Mikan glanced at her watch before answering. "Not really, you just make me wait here for an hour and 25 minutes," she gave a sarcastic reply, telling the man the accurate time she spent to wait for his arrival. "Sorry," said that man again. He looked really guilty so Mikan decided to stop giving him a cold treatment and said, "Just forget about that, since you're already here lets start with the business thing. I'm Mikan Yukihara, daughter of Izumi Yukihara."

"Kei Serio, son of Rei Serio. Nice to meet you," Kei offered his hand for a hand shake. Mikan lift her hand and let Kei shook her hand for a second before letting go.

The rest of the night went well, at least that was what Mikan thought. She easily got Kei to accept Yukihara's investment in Serio's company. "I think that's all we need to discuss right now. So, we'll meet again tomorrow at my office?" asked Kei. Mikan nodded her head. "Sure, no problem with me," Mikan said.

During their conversation Mikan found out that Kei was a child trapped in adult body. He was so childish but also professional when he needed to. He tried asking several times about personal things to Mikan but she just gave him short answers. It was really obvious that Kei was interested in Mikan. However, our lovely brunette didn't give the man any chance to know her better. But could she keep the promise she make with herself for not falling to any guy again in the future?

* * *

It had been a month and a half since Mikan met Kei for the first time. When Mikan start working again at the hospital, Kei would sometimes came to see her but he completely being ignored by the certain brunette girl. His constant visit to the hospital, unintentionally, also made him gained some fans among nurses.

"Mikan-sensei, he's here again," Mikuru informed Mikan and she giggled. She saw what Kei did was really cute, visiting Mikan every now and then just to get her the doctor attention. Mikan sighed. "Where is he now?" the doctor asked. "He was waiting at your office like usual Mikan-sensei," answered Mikuru.

"Tch.. he's really stubborn," Mikan mumbled but still loud enough for Mikuru to hear her. "Why don't you accept and go out with him, Mikan-sensei? He seems like a nice guy, not to mention he is also handsome and rich," Mikuru suggested.

Mikan sighed again before giving the answer she always used every time someone suggested her to go out with Kei. "Maybe you don't know Mikuru-chan, but I don't want to get involved in this 'love' or 'date' thing. I'd rather used my brain, my time and my energy to think how to help my patient."

However, what Mikuru said next took her by surprise. "I know it Mikan-sensei, I just don't know why. Since the first day I know you until now, I never see you have any guy friend, or at least close to any man emotionally. Why don't you try to forget the past and accept Kei-san offers for a date? Just one date, it won't hurt you know."

Mikan gave a deep thought about it. It was true, Kei was not like any man she had ever met this whole time. Usually, when she turned down someone who asked her for a date, that person easily gave up and never tried asking her to go out again. But with Kei, no matter how many times she turned him down, he never gave up. _Was he really like me? _Mikan thought. She stood in front of her office, tried to decide whether she accept Kei offers for a date or not. Well, she had one question and the answer for that question would make her knew if she should finally give up and accept Kei or not.

She opened the door and the first thing she saw was Kei, sitting in front of her desk, as handsome as always. "You never know when to give up, don't you?" she asked when she closed the door and walked to her desk. "Nope. Not until you agree to go on a date with me," Kei said. Mikan started packing her things, not even bothering to answer Kei.

"So, that is the 20th time I ask you for a date, and now I will ask you for the 21th time. Will you go on a date with me Mikan-chan?" asked Kei. Mikan looked directly into his eyes and she saw determination in his eyes. He really won't give up until Mikan say yes.

"Can I ask you a question?" Mikan asked.

"Technically you just ask me a question so yeah, you can ask a question," retorted Kei made Mikan rolled her eyes.

"Why are you really want to go out with me?" Mikan asked boldly. Kei didn't expect her to ask something like so he laughed, made him earning a death glare from Mikan. She was dead serious when she asked that question but he just laughed at her? "Why are you laughing? I'm serious here," Mikan said, felt irritated. She regretted for asking such unnecessary question. Why didn't she just decline the invitation like she always did?

"Sorry, I just didn't expect you to ask something like that," he answered while still laughing. He tried to calm his laughter before answered. "It's because you're interesting, Mikan-chan. All this time, every girl I met always fall head over heels towards me," he said proudly made Mikan rolled her eyes once again.

"But you, you're different. I never met any girl who act coldly towards me and didn't show any interest with me," he continued.

"That's all? You wanted me to go out with you because I didn't have any interest with you? Is it really hurt your pride if someone didn't fall for your charm? You even sacrifice your time and energy to make me fall for you. I think I have a lot more reason to not to go out with you," Mikan said with a deathly tone.

Kei looked surprise by Mikan answer. He quickly said, "no no no, I didn't mean it like that. It's just… you're different! All this time I always get what I want easily, but with you, even though I have ask you for a date many times, you keep rejecting me, but it's only make me feel more interested in you. For the first time in my life I need to use my time and brain to get what I want. That's what makes you special to me."

Now Mikan became speechless. She didn't expect to hear something like that so she just kept silent. Both of them didn't make any sound or movement, they just stare into each other before Kei asked Mikan again. "So, you know my reason now. Do you want to go out with me?"

Mikan could saw and heard sincerity from his eyes and voice.

_What should I do? He looks serious, and I want to believe everything he said. But to trust him, I still can't._

_Then why don't you give him a chance Mikan? Maybe after spend a day with him, you'll start to trust him._

_But I don't want everything turn out like when I date Reo!_

_Well, Reo is an ass. But do you really let that ass to ruin your life too? Come on, move on already!_

Mikan kept arguing with her consciences until she finally made up her mind.

"Fine. But just one date, nothing more. And you're the one who pay everything." Mikan said, finally accepting Kei.

Kei smiled happily when he heard it and his face became brighter than the sun. "Of course I'm the one who will pay. Just wait Mikan Yukihara, you won't regret your decision."

Seeing Kei looks so happy because she said yes, Mikan couldn't help but also let out a small smile. For the very first time after 3 years, she finally could smile from her heart.

* * *

That's the end of chapter six guys. And give a review please? *making puppy dog face* *batting eye lashes* The more review I get, the more it motivated me to update soon ;)


	7. Chapter 7

**Long Journey to Find Love**

**Hey hey hey.. I'm back again my dear readers. You guys are really impatient ne. All of you ask 'where is natsume?' or 'when will Natsume gonna make his grand entrance?' Even my best friend who read my story also asked the same question. At some PM I've send, I know I said Natsume won't appear and at another PM I said he will appear here. I'm sorry if I'm not stick with my decision. I keep changing my mind with the story plot. After having lots of thought I've decided, Natsume will appear in this chapter but it is also for a really really short moment and at the end of this chapter. Please forgive me!**

**But fear not dear readers, you'll read lots of NatMik moment after I got rid of this Kei Serio guy because I myself also can't hold myself anymore to writ moment. But for now, please enjoy this chapter, okay?**

**Right now :**

**Mikan and the others are 24 years old**

**Misaki and Tsubasa 26th years old**

* * *

Chapter 7

Mikan had told Hotaru about her plan to go on a date with Kei. Hotaru looked like she didn't care but Mikan knew better. She knew Hotaru happy for her finally started dating with someone again. Hotaru just said this when Mikan told her about the date. "Just told me if he ever hurt you, I really need to torture someone right now." Mikan sweat dropped with Hotaru statement because Hotaru Imai always serious with everything she said. Oh well, if we put her 'cruelty' aside, Hotaru was really the best of friend in the world, even though Hotaru rarely show that she care for Mikan.

"Mom, do you see my blue cardigan?" Mikan called her mother at one morning. Hearing no answer, Mikan searched her mother and she found her at the kitchen. Her mother was busy preparing for lunch. "Mom, have you seen my blue cardigan?" Mikan repeated her question. Her mother, Yuka Azumi-Yukihara, turned her attention from the carrot she was cutting to face her daughter. "I think I saw it at living room just now. Are you going somewhere, Mi-chan?"

"Yeah, I'm going out with someone. I won't be at home for lunch and dinner," Mikan informed her mother before she half-running to the living room. She found her favourite cardigan on one of a couch there. She picked it up and walked back to the kitchen. "Found it mom, thanks."

"Mi-chan, you haven't told me with who you're going out with," Yuka said. Mikan thought for a second if she should tell her mother the truth or not. But even though she lied, her mother will found out sooner or later so it's best to tell the truth. "Kei Serio," she answered her mother shortly. "Do you mean Rei Serio's son?" asked her mother, surprised. "Yep, the one and only,"

Mikan answered. "Oh well, have fun then dear. Where are you two going?"

Mikan shrugged her shoulder and shook her head. She didn't know where Kei would take her today.

"Well then, don't make me hold you too long here. Go and get ready for your date," Yuka winked her left eyes at her daughter. Strangely, Mikan felt happy when her mother mentioned the word 'date'. All this time, she didn't like the idea of her dating someone, then why she felt happy now?

_Am I falling for him already?_ Mikan asked herself.

_I think so_ her conscience retorted.

_Oh, can't you just shut up for once in a while?_ Mikan asked her conscience and this time, her conscience followed her request.

When Mikan got back into her room, she pulled out a white shirt and a black mini skirt from her walked-in closet. Her sense of fashion was improved since she live at America. After she wore the shirt and the black skirt, she put on the blue cardigan over the shirt. The cardigan didn't cover the first three buttons and the collar of the shirt. She also wore baby blue flat shoes and tied her brunette hair in a half ponytail.

Right after she went downstairs again and stayed at the kitchen while watching her mother cooking, someone ring her house bell. One of the maids rushed to open the door. A few moments later the maid came with Kei following her. "Ojou-sama, Kei-sama has arrive," she informed. "Hai, arigatou," Mikan answered and the maid excuse herself. "Kei-kun, it's nice to meet you again," said Yuka. "It's nice to see you too, Mrs. Yukihara. I hope you don't mind if I ask Mikan out today," Kei said politely.

"Oh, no, not at all. I'm glad you ask her out. All of this time she was busy with her work at the hospital and never go out to have fun. Where are you taking her?" Yuka answered.

"I was thinking to take her to amusement park," Kei said while looking at Mikan to see her reaction. Mikan kept her face expressionless but inside, she felt happy. It's been a long time since the last time she went to an amusement park. "That's a very wise choice. Mikan haven't gone to amusement park for a while," Yuka said happily. It's really obvious that this lady who was at her last 40s really like the fact that someone as handsome as Kei courting her daughter.

"That's great. So, Mikan-chan, we're going now?" Kei asked Mikan who was silent through his conversation with Yuka. Mikan nodded her head. "I'm going now mom," Mikan told her mother. "Okay sweety, have fun okay." Yuka told her daughter. "And Kei-kun, please take care of my daughter."

"I will mam, don't worry," Kei promised.

* * *

I have mention it before right, that Mikan hasn't go to amusement park for a long time? The last time she went there when she was little, and couldn't ride most of the attractions because she didn't have enough height. But now, when she finally grew taller, she could ride every attraction there. She was really happy Kei took her there and it took every of her self-control to keep her face flat, she still didn't want to show her happy and cheerful side to Kei yet.

"You can choose our first ride Mikan," said Kei, smiling at Mikan, making other girls around them had hearts on their eyes when they saw that smile. Mikan, who seemed unaffected with that smile said, "lets ride the roller coaster first." She always wanted to try that ride. "Okay then," Kei obeyed her and they both walked to the roller coaster. There was a short queue so they both had to wait for a while.

Knowing that Mikan would never speak first, Kei took the initiative to open their conversation. "So, I've heard you went to America to finish your study. What is it like there? I never go to America before."

"I just went there to study. I never really explore that country," Mikan answered.

"You never interested to have fun there?" asked Kei.

"Do I look like the type of person who wants to have fun?" Mikan asked back.

Kei let out a small laugh. "No, I've figured you never have fun. That's why I decided to take you here." His answer made Mikan felt warm in her heart, something she never felt for so long. "Whatever," that's all she could say.

The rest of the day, they were having fun and Mikan started to open up a bit with Kei. "Thank you for going out with me today Mikan, i really have a great time," Kei said when they finally arrived at Mikan's home. "Yeah.. I guess.. I'm having fun too," Mikan said with a low voice. "What do you say just now?" Kei asked. "Nothing, just talking to myself," Mikan quickly answered. Kei looked like he didn't believe what Mikan said but he decided to let it slide. "Well then, I'm going now. Bye," Kei waved his hand and Mikan waved back with a small smile.

Kei looked shocked. "What?" asked Mikan when she saw Kei's shock expression. "What?" she asked again, this time with a louder voice. "You just smiled," Kei said, he sound amaze. "Huh?"

"You just smiled Mikan, you look more beautiful when you smile. You should smile more often." Kei said, still looked shock.

Mikan frowned. "I don't like to smile, and don't call me beautiful, because I'm not."

It was silent between them for a while until Kei decided to break the silent. "Mikan," he called. "W-what?" the brunette stuttered. "Do you know how beautiful you are?" asked Kei. He just blurted out those words and didn't realize those words made memorises that Mikan had locked inside her opened and she couldn't help but remember those hurtful memorises.

_Flashback 1_

"_By the way, what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at the party downstairs?" Mikan asked curiously. "I was looking for you," Reo answered making Mikan's eyes grew wider in disbelief. "W-what?" she stuttered, she couldn't believe what she heard just now._

_Reo let out a small chuckle. Then he did something very impossible for Mikan; he squeezed her hand softly then he said while looking directly in to her eyes, "do you know how beautiful you are?"_

_Flasback 2_

_Reo had his eyes on Mikan, checking her appearance from head to toe before saying, "you look more beautiful than usual tonight Mikan."_

_Mikan blush different shade of red while Misaki started to tease her. "It's thanks to Misaki-nee, she is the one who dress me up," Mikan said shyly. "But you always look gorgeous Mikan, she just bringing out your beauty more," Reo complimented again, made Mikan's face got redder than before if it's still possible._

_Flasback 3_

"_Now now, Mi-sa-ki-chan. Don't get angry with me. You knew I was just using your sister to make you jealous," Reo whispered but still loud enough for Mikan to hear._

"_The only person I like is you. You don't really think I will choose your sister instead of you, right? She was nothing compared to your beauty," Reo continued his little speech, saying cruel things. "Honestly, I felt disgusted, allowing that ugly ride in my car, taking her on a fancy date. But I think all of it was worthed if I can get you, Misaki."_

_End of flashback_

A single tear dropped from Mikan's eyes and followed by another tears when she remembered those hurtful memories. Kei looked shock. "O..oi, why are you crying?" He sound shock and concerned at the same time. Mikan quickly wiped away her tears and hold another tears that about to come out. "I'm not crying," she denied it. Kei's eyebrows met. "Yes, you are. What's wrong? Did I do something wrong?" Kei asked, asking Mikan to tell the truth.

"I said i'm not crying!" Mikan exclaimed. Kei unconsciously took a step back, for a second back then Mikan looked really scary. "Okay, okay. You're not crying, I'm just imagining things," he said, raising both his hands as a sign of surrender. Silent again between them. "I'm going in now. Thank you for today," Mikan said with a soft voice and got in her house without even waiting for Kei's reply.

* * *

"..kan, oi Mikan!" called Hotaru loudly at Mikan's ear made the brunette jumped a little. "Mou Hotaru, you don't need to shout on my ear," Mikan said, rubbing at her poor ear. "If I don't do that you will still day dreaming and completely ignoring me. Did something happen yesterday with that Serio?" Hotaru asked. Mikan shooked her head. "Nothing, don't worry. Do you have something to tell me Hotaru?" Mikan quickly change the topic. "Yeah, there will be new doctors coming next week. My brother told me these new doctors are very talented, but one of them has some attitude issue. My brother told us to keep up with his attitude," Hotaru informed. "No problem, but don't blame me if someday I lost my temper."

"Well, make sure you don't. My brother won't be very pleased if this guy quit because of you." Hotaru said before walking away.

"Wait, Hotaru. Where are you going?" Mikan called her friend. "I still have two surgeries to do and the first one are about to start. You also have surgery on your schedule today, right?" Hotaru reminded Mikan. Mikan eyes widen in realization and she quickly looked at her watch. "Oh shoot, my surgery will start in 5 minutes! I better go now," Mikan said panicky and quickly ran to surgery room.

The surgery took more than 4 hours so when Mikan finally finished and step outside the surgery room after clean her hand from blood and took off the green clothes surgeons usually wear during operation, she just wanted to go home and have a long nice sleep. She felt really exhausted. She just got out from the building when she saw Kei Serio leaning against the wall, obviously waiting for her.

"Yo," he called Mikan when their eyes met. Mikan looked at him for a second before decided to ignore him and walked away. "O-oi, I'm calling you, you know," called Kei again. Mikan kept ignoring him. She kept walking away until Kei caught her hand, preventing her to walk any farther. "Why are you ignoring me?" he asked. Mikan tried to release from his grasped but failed. So she just glared at him and said coldly, "go figured out yourself." Then she tried again to free her hand from Kei's iron grip but fail once again.

"What kind of answer is that?" Kei asked again with an angry voice, tightening his grip.

Mikan sighed. "Look, I'm really tired right now and I don't want to have any conversation, more over a fight, so let me go, please?"

Kei finally loosen up his grip and Mikan quickly pulled back her arm, rubbing the sore part where Kei held her just now. "You know," Kei said, catching Mikan's attention. "I will never give up on you, even though I need to do something that you don't like," he said.

Mikan gave him a suspicious look. "If you dare to do anything weird to me right now, you better think again," she threatened. Kei laughed. "I didn't mean it like that, my, I never know you're a pervert," he said while smirking.

Mikan just shook her head and said, "you're unbelievable."

* * *

Kei's statement about him will do anything to get Mikan came true the next day. Mikan just got back from the hospital and about to enter the dining room when she heard her parents were speaking. She didn't know why, but she got a feeling she shouldn't get in and just listen from outside.

"What do you think about it Yuka?" asked Izumi to his wife.

"I don't know either, but it sound serious," Yuka said.

"But why Mikan? Why not Misaki? I mean, she's our oldest daughter," Izumi replied made Mikan who was eavesdropping to their conversation had furrows on her forehead. _Why do they bring me and Misaki-nee in.. I don't know. In anything they're talking about right now _Mikan thought and continue paying attention to her parent's conversation.

"Kei doesn't know Misaki so it is must be Mikan, dear. And I don't mind though, he looks like a nice guy."

"I still don't get it why Rei want them to get married!" Mikan almost lost her balance when she heard what her father said. _SAY WHAT?! _Mikan screamed in her head. She pressed her ears more to the door frame to catch her parent's conversation more clearly.

"Izumi, I know you're dense and very oblivious with your surroundings, but I never thought you are this dense! Even blind people can see that Kei likes Mikan. And do you think children in this century will accept something like arrange marriage? It must be him the one who asked Rei to talk to you about this marriage thing," Yuka voicing her opinion.

Mikan thought she had heard enough and decided to go to her room.

_Is he for real? Is he really likes me that much?_ Mikan questioned herself.

_Why don't you just give him a shot? I know you actually want to return his feeling _her conscience said.

_But what if he turns out like Reo? I think I cannot handle any heartbreak anymore._

_Well, isn't love is about taking chances and risking your heart? The question is, are you ready to risk your heart to someone or not? Is he worth enough to make you risk your heart or not?_

Mikan gave a deep thought about what her conscience said.

_Lets just see what will happen in the future before I decide._

* * *

Mikan was still sleeping when she heard someone opened her door, making a loud noise. And then she heard that person opened her curtain, making the sun light got through her room, shining right on her face. She sat up and covered her face from that blinding light before asked with a sleepy tone, "What is it? Who's there?" And the next thing she knew, she was tackled down to her bed again when that person hugged her. "Mi-chan! It's been a looonngg time!" that person exclaimed happily. "Mi-Misaki-nee?" asked Mikan when she recognized the voice. "Yep, the one and only. Mi-chan, I really miss you!" Misaki continued to hug her little sister until Mikan said, "Mi-nee.. you're chocking me.." She almost lost her breath. "Oops, sorry dear imouto. I'm just really happy to see you again!" Misaki squealed after releasing her sister from her tight embrace.

"Yeah, it's good to see you too," Mikan said while examined her sister from head to toe. Misaki's hair got longer after three years, and she grew more beautiful than before. Her curves were become more visible and her sense of fashion was also still the same. Mikan furrowed her forehead when looked at her sister's clothes. "Are you just got home Misaki-nee?" asked Mikan.

"Yep, imagine how happy I am when I got home just now and Hikaru told me that you are at home too! And from what I heard, she said you have this handsome guy chasing you but you keep rejecting him. Do you want to talk about it?" Misaki said all of that very quickly and with just one breath. Mikan got a little bit confuse since she was still a little bit sleepy. "Whoa.. slow down. I'm still sleepy here and cannot process what you said quickly. What did you say? Oh, right, that guy." Mikan finally get what Misaki said. Her sister looked really excited. "Yeah, tell me about him!" Misaki's tone indicating that she won't take any reason from Mikan not to tell her about Kei.

"Well, people said that he's handsome, I personally thing his face is just ordinary, and he's also really stubborn. I have rejected him 20 times but he still won't give up." Mikan shook her head she remembered how stubborn Kei was.

"But Hikaru said you go on a date with him once!" Misaki pouted.

"I just did that to make him stop bothering me," Mikan said shortly.

"Oh really?" Misaki asked with a playful smile.

"No comment," Mikan answered. She got up from her bed and after doing her morning routine she and Misaki went downstairs to the dining room.

"Ara.. Misaki, when did you arrive?" Yuka looked surprised when she saw her older daughter who was supposed to be at Korea. "Just now, mom. Hikaru told me that Mi-chan also at home so I went to her room immediately," Misaki answered. "Are you plan to stay long in Japan Misaki?" asked Izumi. "I think so, my shooting and photo shoot at Korea are finished. Why?"

Izumi looked at his wife and saw her nodded. "We will have important guests tonight so make sure both of you are already at home before six," Izumi told both of his daughters.

"Who is it?" asked Misaki, she felt curious.

"Rei Serio and his son," the time Izumi answered Misaki's question, Mikan spit some orange juice she was drinking. "Why are they coming dad?" Mikan asked, felt panic inside. _No, don't tell me he's coming to talk about marriage thing!_

"For business of course," Izumi answered but he exchanged secret glances with his wife, communicating with eyes. He didn't know if he should tell Mikan about the marriage proposal or not. He didn't know that Mikan was eavesdropping when he talked with his wife the other night.

* * *

So, let me fast forward the time. Right now, Mikan and her family were having their dinner with Kei and his father, Rei Serio. During dinner, Mikan couldn't help but having a bad feeling. She felt that Kei giving secret glances to Misaki who was sitting next to her. _Don't tell me he fell to Misaki-nee. Well, I also didn't like him at the very first place, I should be grateful I won't end up with him. But really, if he can change who he likes that easily… ugh, I don't even want to think about it._

Mikan assumption was confirmed a few hours later. It was in the middle of the night when Mikan woke up, feeling thirsty. With her eyes half open, she went to the kitchen to get some water. After she drank and put the glass she used on the sink, she went upstairs again, to her room. To get back to her room, she needed to pass her parent's room first and she heard her mother was talking with a worried voice. She felt curious, so she decided to eavesdropping again.

"What are we going to do Izumi? How we are going to tell Mikan that Misaki's the one they want to get married with Kei!" Mikan brown orbs widen at that statement. _What the hell? You got to be kidding me _She cursed in her head.

"I don't like this Izumi. I don't care if we will loss business profits, I can't let any of my daughter getting married to Kei! At first I thought he really like our Mikan, but now, the one he wants to get married with is Misaki! No good man will ever do that!"

Mikan had heard enough and ran back to her room. She closed her door careful, making sure she didn't make any sound before her knees got weak and she fell to the floor. A single tear came out from her eyes.

_I have had enough! I don't want to have any relationship with any guy ever again! _Mikan screamed in her head. She had made up her mind, from now on, she will never ever ever fall in love again no matter how sweet, kind, handsome, or rich the guy. There was no man in this world who could love her for real.

_When I'm about to give him a chance, why this thing should happen? Why the heck does he have to court me at the very first place if he doesn't have any interest in me? And why I let myself to risk my heart to that kind of guy again? Mikan, you know, there is no man in this world you can trust but still, why you come to believe him? Why are you thinking you will finally get your happy ending with him?_

* * *

For the next couple of days, Hotaru noticed that Mikan was more quiet than usual. She also noticed that Kei never went to see her again and she wondered why. Every time she asked about it, Mikan just shook her head and said that everything was fine and she didn't have to worry about her.

"Mikan," called Hotaru when she found the brunette spacing out again. "Oi, Mikan!" Hotaru speak louder and she finally gained Mikan's attention. "Huh? What is it Hotaru?" Mikan asked. Hotaru sighed but she decided to ask her later about Kei. Right now, there was something more important to tell.

"The new doctors are just arrive, and I think you know one of them," Hotaru informed. "What? Who are you talking about Ho.. ta.. ru...?" her voice got smaller and smaller when her eyes landed on one of the new doctor who was standing behind Hotaru.

"Ruka-pyon!" Mikan exclaimed when she saw her best friend. She ran towards him and gave him a big bear hug. "Ruka-pyon, I can't believe you're here! Why you didn't tell me you're going to work here?" Mikan asked when she finally let go the blonde guy from her tight embrace.

Ruka smiled at Mikan and said, "I was thinking to give you a surprise, Mikan-chan."

Mikan giggled. "Well, your plan is success. I am surprise when I saw you just now," she said.

"Ehem," someone behind Ruka cleared his throat to gain some attention. "Oh, sorry buddy, I completely forgot about you for a sec," Ruka said to that man. "This is my childhood friend, Mikan Yukihara. Mikan, this is my friend from the hospital I worked before, Natsume Hyuuga."

Mikan faced the other new doctor for the first time an all she could thought was _oh, just great. Another good-looking man to deal with._

* * *

Review anyone? ;)


	8. Chapter 8

**Long Journey to Find Love**

Hontou ni gomenasai! I update longer than usual. I was busy with graduation and prom, and had a little writers block. So sorry for keep you guys waiting. Buuutt.. I finally update, so.. happy reading guys.

Disclaimer : No, I don't own GA

Chapter 8

It's been two weeks since Ruka and Natsume started working at Imai's Hospital. You guys must be wondering how was it going between our dear brunette with our handsome raven-haired guy.

"That Hyuuga is unbeliveable," Mikan mumbled under her breath. She and Hotaru were taking a break and eating their lunch at the cafeteria. "He's so full of himself! He thinks that he's the best doctor here and that smirk that always on his face.. Argh! And have you ever walked passed him at the corridor? He walked like he own the damn place! Not to mention he likes all of the attention he gets from the nurses here. He always flirts with them every time he got the chance too. I really hate a playboy like that!" The brunette doctor kept talking to her best friend how she hate Natsume Hyuuga.

"Yes, Mikan. I know that since you have nothing else to say than that this whole week. So please, will you shut it?" Hotaru said, felt pissed off.

Mikan stabbed at her meatball with a fork in her hand with so much strength. "I just really hate that guy!"

"He never tried to flirt or do anything to you right? Then why are really despise him so much?" Hotaru asked. "He did something!" Mikan hissed between her teeth, trying to keep her voice low when she began telling her best friend what happened to her and Natsume two days ago.

* * *

_Flashback_

_It was raining the time Mikan arrived at the hospital that morning and unfortunately, she didn't bring any umbrella with her. So, she needed to run through the rain to get into the hospital building. The time she got in, she saw Natsume was at the front desk, talking to a nurse there with a flirting manner. He turned his gazed to the front door the time Mikan step inside the building. He smirk his annoying smirk, made Mikan blood boiled and her anger rose to the surface. She didn't know why, but she really hated that smirk. It's like he was mocking her. She didn't realize that her clothes became see-through because of the rain, but Natsume was fully aware of it. That's why he smirked._

_"Thank you for the nice view in the morning, pol-ka-dots," he separated every syllable from the last word for a greater effect._

_At first, Mikan gave a confuse expression to Natsume. Then, her brain started functioning and her memory about this morning at home came again in her mind. 'Polkadots.. Does he mean..' She snapped in realization._

_"YOU BLOODY PERVERT!"_

_End of flashback_

* * *

"I barely even know him.. Oh, wait. Let me correct that. I never even talk to him but he thinks he can call me that every single damn time he saw me!" Mikan ended her story by slamming her fist to the cafeteria's table with a great strength, inviting attention from people around them but she could care less. She looked really pissed.

"Speaking of the pervert," Hotaru said while pointing her index finger behind Mikan. Mikan turned her head and saw what Hotaru said was right. She groaned when the said guy walked towards her table.

"Taking a break polkadots?" the pervert yet breathtakingly handsome guy asked.

Mikan gritted her teeth. "For the upteenth times I told you, stop calling me that you baka hentai!" She hissed between her teeth.

"If I refuse polka?" he challenge her.

"I'll make sure you won't be able to see again. Maybe that way you'll become less pervert," Mikan threatened with a serious and deathly tone.

"I would like to see you do that," Natsume replied, having no fear in his voice. Instead, his tone sounds cocky, like he could take any challenge given to him. Mikan opened her mouth but a second later decided to shut it and change it into a frustrated sigh. She stood up from her chair and without finishing her lunch, she walked out the cafeteria after saying this to Hotaru. "I forgot I have surgery. I'll meet you later."

_Natsume's Point of View_

I watched polka walked out the cafeteria. I knew she was lying about her having surgery, she just didn't want to stay in one room with me. Hah.. That girl is really interesting. I never met any girl acted like that towards me.

When I first met her, she looked really emotionless. Come to think of it, I never saw her smile, well if you didn't count the first time I met her. But even though she smiled that time, her eyes still shone in sadness.

But sooner or later she will fall for me. I knew she was just pretending not having any interest in me, because there's no girl in this world who does not fall for my charm. I mean, it's nearly impossible. Women are short minded. They fall for guys who are good looking and rich. And I, undoubtedly, am death gorgeous and filthy rich.

"Oi.. Natsume!" called Ruka, poking my hand and I stop day dreaming. "What?" I answered shortly. Imai answered me instead of Ruka. "What are you planning to do to Mikan?" she asked boldly. I let my innocent expression took over my face when I looked at Imai. "Don't give me that fake innocent expression Hyuuga. I know you're faking it. I asked you, what are you planning to do to my best friend?" she glared at me.

"If I have anything to do to her, that's not your problem right?" I fired back. I kind of regret my answer when Imai gave me a murderer expression and she sound death serious when she threatened me next.

"If you, Hyuuga, ever dare to hurt her intentionally or unintentionally, you'll experience my wrath. And just to let you know, I'm more than capable of making your life miserable. Hell will look a lot better for you after you experience it." After that she stood up and with her chin up she walked out the cafeteria with confident in every step she took.

"She's just exaggerating things right?" I asked Ruka. "No, of course not. Since the day I knew her, she always mean everything she said." Then he continued with a more serious tone. "And you better not having bad intention towards Mikan, Natsume. Because I will join Imai to torture you if you do."

Okay, now I confuse. What's with this Mikan that made her so special? Even my best friend will stand up against me for her! I mean, hey, best friend supposed to be by your side no matter what happen right? Oh yeah, I forgot. Polka also Ruka's best friend. But still, he should be my side and got my back, right?

* * *

_Mikan's point of view_

That bastard Hyuuga, ugh! I really hate him! I really want to throw a brick to his face every time he smirk or called me polka. I swear, if he ever called me that again, I'll grab the nearest and hardest object around me and throw it to his face.

I was busy cursing Natsume and torturing him in my mind all my way to my office. I lied back then about having surgery, I just need an excuse to stay away from him. The time I arrived, I just stay at my office or then walking around to check my patient condition while tried to avoid meeting Hyuuga at the same time.

Just when I finished with my patrol, do you know that thing every doctor had and made beeping sound to call the doctor if one of their patients need them? Mine was beeping that time. Oh, shoot. It's my patient at second floor and I'm at third floor. Guess I had to run there.

* * *

_Still Mikan's point of view_

I was busy arranging lots of ice bags around my patient body when someone very annoying just had to show up. "What are you doing?" he asked. I kept doing what I'm doing and answered without even looking to that person. I already knew who it was. "I'm giving him hypothermia therapy, duh?" I answered with a matter-of-fact tone.

"I know that's what you're doing. That's why I asked, 'what are you doing?' Don't you know it could kill him?"

"But it also can save him," I answered as calm as I could.

"Have you ever think about the complication your patient might get from your action? Have you.."

"I know it very well, you dammit." I cut his words, it is really hard to control my anger to him. After I place the last ice bag I stood straight and faced him, putting one of my hand on my hip. "Do you think I'm not doing my best for my patient? Do you think I don't want to cure my patient? I will never ever intentionally kill my patient, okay? So stop questioning about my decision. This is _my_ patient, I have the _rights_ to decide what treatment is the best for him so stop bothering me about my decision!"

He went quite with my sudden outburst and without uttering any words he walked out of the room. Finally I somehow managed to get through his thick head. Now you see the reason why I said he always thought he was the best doctor here, right? He always asking about other doctors decision and couldn't quit telling them many negative effects from their action. I mean, hello? Everything we do always have risk right? We, as doctors, should always gamble, taking risk to cure our patients. I wonder if he understands that.

The next day when I walked in the hospital building, I heard something that lift up my mood a bit. Two nurses were complaining to each other because 'Doctor Hyuuga is absents so they could not see him until their hearts content' which probably mean he had his day off. For me, it was a bless send for me right from heaven. But just when I thought my morning would be peaceful, a nurse ran towards me, saying,"Yukihara-sensei, we need you at the ER now! There is a girl got an allergy reaction."

Right that second, I ran to the ER. I thought, with me being a doctor, I won't need to go to gym anymore. I mean, I always ran all around the hospital when one of my patient suddenly got into a critical condition. It's not like I'm complaining though.

Right now I finally arrived at the ER and I saw a woman, probably around her early 50, with a silver haired boy around 7. My patient was a teenage girl around 18. She had a raven hair but I couldn't see her face very clearly because of the allergy. It made her face bigger until her eyes won't open. She also had trouble with breathing.

I quickly injected her with epinephrine to open her air way and her breathing became more ordinary.

Then I turned my attention to the older woman, who I assumed was the mother of the teenage girl. She was busy comforting the silver hair boy who was crying.

"I'm sowy auntie.. I didn't mean tow thew that (translation : I'm sorry auntie, I didn't mean to do that). I didn't know nee-chan is allergic to nuts, I juws want tow shwale it with nee-chan (translation : I didn't know nee-chan is allergic to nuts, I just want to share it with nee-chan)," said the silver hair boy with his cute pronunciation. Ah, so that's what happened.

I bend my knees to reach his level then I patted his head and said," don't worry little one. She'll be fine, and it's not your fault if you don't know your nee-chan is allergic to nuts."

He looked at me with his cute eyes, his cheeks were red and fat, made me want to pinch that chubby cheeks. "Is nee-chan going to be okay?" he asked cutely. I smiled to him. "Your nee-chan will be just fine. Don't worry. I'll take good care of her." I stroke my index finger to his left cheek. He nodded and smiled a small smile. He looked so cute.

I turned my attention to the woman and I was surprised. Her eyes was red, the same as that idiot Hyuuga. Did she relate to that Hyuuga somehow? Why at the time I didn't have to meet Hyuuga, another member of his family came? Ah, put that thing aside for now Mikan. There was something more important.

"She should be okay now, Ma'am. But I'll leave a nurse to keep an eye on her if somehow her allergy reaction came again," I said to her. She nodded her head. "Thank you doctor. And may I know your name so I can ask my son to thank you as well? He also works here but he has his day off today," the woman asked.

"It's Mikan Yukihara ma'am," I answered politely.

"I will make sure to tell my son about you, Yukihara-sensei." She smiled at me and I smiled back. In my mind, I thought that there was no way Hyuuga was related to this friendly woman but universe always had amazing way to surprise you. And, I was right. Right that second someone step inside the ER.

"There's no need mom. I'm already here."

I turned my gazed to Hyuuga then back to the woman in front of me. "Mom?" I asked in disbelief. How come someone as kind and friendly as this woman had Hyuuga as her son? Has the world gone mental?

* * *

_Natsume's point of view_

I was driving at the high way when my phone suddenly rang. I picked it up and saw it was my mom. "Hello?" I asked after putting it into loud speaker and put my phone on the dashboard so that I could use both of my hand to hold the wheel. "Natsume, where are you now?" she asked me and I could hear worried in her voice. "I just got in the high way mom, what's wrong?" I started to feel panic because my mother's voice sounds stress when she spoke.

"I don't know what to do Natsume. I think Aoi allergy is reacting but I'm not really sure, she's breathing heavily. What should I do before the ambulance came?" she said it very quickly, it took lots of concentration to get what she said. "Okay, okay. Mom, clam down, okay? Make sure her position is comfortable enough for her to breath. Which hospital you called?"

"Imai's Hospital, the one you're working at right now."

"I'm on my way. Just make sure she can breathe easily." Then I hung up before I increase my speed. I need to get out from the high way first.

With amazing speed, I arrived at Imai's Hospital and parked my car. Then I ran as quick as I could to the ER. When I about to enter the ER I heard polka's voice. I opened the door a bit and saw polka was knelling in front of Youichi. I could tell that Youichi was crying but what amaze me was, polka managed to stop his crying. Even I always a hard time to do that.

Then she stood up and faced my mother before speaking in professional tone. I chuckle a bit with her tone. Just wait until she knew the woman she was facing was my mother.

"She should be okay now, Ma'am. But I'll leave a nurse to keep an eye on her if somehow her allergy reaction came again," she said to my mom and I saw my mother nodded her head. "Thank you doctor. And may I know your name so I can ask my son to thank you as well? He also works here but he has his day off today," my mom said.

"It's Mikan Yukihara ma'am."

"I will make sure to tell my son about you, Yukihara-sensei."

I think it's time for me to show up so I step inside and said, "There's no need mom. I'm already here." Polka looked at me and then back to my mother, she looked shock, I could tell. "Mom?" she asked no one particular and I need all of myself control to hold my laugh. Was it really unbelievable for her?

I walked to my mother side, faced polka and said, "yeah, polka. This is my mother." I smirked, placing my hand on my mother shoulder. She glared at me for calling her that. "I think I've told you hundreds times to stop calling me that!" Wow, this girl sure had some guts to yell at me in front of my mother. Usually any girl always acted cutely in front of my mom. In my opinion, they acted more annoying than usual.

In the other hand, my mom looked really amuse to see polka. "You two are friends I assume?" she asked both polka and me. "Yes," I answered. "No!" she answered the same time as me. Her reaction made my mother laughter became louder, I think I know what's going on in her head right now.

"I guess now with you and Yukihara-sensei around I can leave Aoi-chan in your hand. I need to return You-chan to his parents' house. They must be worried about You-chan," my mom said and I nodded my head, assuring her that it was alright for her to left Aoi with me and polka. And then my mom left, leaving me and polka in silence. It's only Aoi's regular breathing filled the room and the ticking sound from the clock. I glance Polka at the corner of my eyes. She looked emotionless again, she let her flat expression took over her face like she usually did. I wonder why she used that kind of expression. She looked kinda cute when she smiled like when she did to Youichi just now.

_Wait. Wait a minute. I didn't say 'cute' just now, right? There were no words like 'cute' or any fluffy and girly vocabulary saved in my neuron brain. Where the hell that word 'cute' came from?_

_But she _is_ cute when she smiled._

_Not again you conscience. So, what kind of argument do you have now?_

"So," she opened a conversation, interrupting my silent argument with my conscience. "Since she is your sister, I guess you want to be the doctor who in charge with her, right? I don't really mind," she said and then left the room. Well, she really is something. I haven't meet any doctor who give away their patient to other doctor, I thought she would insist to stay as Aoi's doctor even though she knew Aoi was my sister. This girl really is different.

* * *

Review? Pretty please? What do you think about this chapter? I hope it's not too boring


	9. Chapter 9

**Long Journey to Find Love**

**Hey guys, I'm back and I'm still alive! And I return to give you chapter 9! Thank you to those who still faithfully and patiently wait for me to update, even though I make lots of grammar error and typos in the previous chapters. I have re-read this chapter and correct my mistake, lets just hope it's enough. And I just realize my stupid mistake. In chapter 6 I write Mikan was 25 and at chapter 7 I write 24. The right one is 25. All of recognizable friend of Mikan are all 25, Misaki and Tsubasa are 27. Sorry for the error.**

**Disclaimer : I don't own GA**

**Chapter 9**

_Natsume's point of view_

Aoi discharged from the hospital after two days staying there. She had learned it the hard way not to take her allergy so lightly. She knew that she was allergic to nuts but she could also be an idiot sometimes. With a full self-consciousness, she ate the chocolate nut biscuit Youichi gave her. 'Gomen ne, onii-chan' she just said that to me with her best cute tone and puppy face when she gained her consciousness two days ago.

And in just two days during her stay in the hospital, she made friend with polka and all of the nurses. Well, maybe the nurses be friend with her because of me, I just didn't know polka's true motive to be Aoi's friend.

Speaking of Aoi staying in the hospital, I have scolded her for making a seven year old boy got a traumatizing experience because of her irresponsible action but she just gave me her sheepish grin, something she always did in the past when I scolded her for her idiot action. I sighed. She could be categorize as an adult from her age, but with her behavior, even Youichi was more mature.

Right now we finally arrived at home and after I parked my car, she climbed out the car and ran into the house. You'll never guess she just got out from the hospital with that energy she had.

"I'm home mom!" Aoi exclaimed when she entered the house, leaving me behind with her belongings. You understand now right when I say she was childish? I collect her bags and other belonging and dropped them at my sister feet. She pouted.

"Nii-chan, you one big mean brother. Can't you help your little sister here who just got out from the hospital and take her stuffs to her room like a very kind big brother?" She still hugging my mother, giving no sign to collect her stuffs which now scattered around her.

"And since when I become a 'very kind big brother' to you?" I quoted. "And you got in the hospital because of your own fault. Why should I care?" I continued before she got any chance to utter any word to defend herself. She responded my smart-ass reply by releasing mother from her hug, kicking the ground and stuck her tongue out at me before collecting her stuffs.

"No wonder Mikan-nee really hate him," she mumbled, speaking to herself but I still could hear her. "What did you say?" I asked loudly to my sister as she ran upstairs with her belongings. "Nothing!" she shouted back. I just shook my head, watching how childish my little sister could be.

Then I saw my mother smiling at me. "At first when I saw Yukihara-san, I think you like her, and I still think that way now. Am I wrong? I never see you tease any girl in my whole life except Aoi," she said to me. I smirked. "She's just interesting mom. I never meet someone like her before," I answered, completely being honest. It's true, I thought polka was one interesting woman. But don't get the wrong idea. I'm not saying that I like her, she's just interesting, and I was interested. No other feelings.

"Oh well," my mom said in a singing tone as she walked out the living room. "Remember this my son. The first phase to fall in love is having an interest with the person. Can't wait what kind of relationship you two will have in the future."

* * *

_Mikan's point of view_

Today Aoi-chan discharged from the hospital. I'm going to miss her presence in the hospital a lot; she was very cheerful and friendly. A complete opposite with her brother. We became friends during her short stay in the hospital. She was a really fun person to be friend with. She also always stood up for me against Hyuuga when he annoyed me with his attitude. How do you feel Hyuuga? Even your sister likes me more than you!

And I also like Youichi. He had some similar attitude with Hyuuga, but at least he was nice to me. I liked it when he called me 'Mikan-nee' with his cute voice. I wonder why Hyuuga related to lots of friendly person. I mean, Hyuuga was everything. He's arrogant, cocky, immature, annoying, a complete pervert, but he's not a friendly person. He was a great doctor, I must to admit that. But his attitude was unbelievable.

"Thinking about me in the hallway polka?" asked that self-centered jerk when I was still in my deep thought. Apparently I walked passed him and didn't recognize his presence. Hah, eat that Hyuuga. You're not worth enough to gain my attention.

"Yeah. I was thinking why someone very annoying and pervert like you has a very lovely sister like Aoi or a cute little cousin like You-chan," I answered calmly.

"You know," he said and I stared at him with my best annoyed expression. "There is a very thin line between hate and love, polka. Careful not to fall for me, which I know will happen soon," his voice got smaller and smaller in a teasing tone, whispering the last word and also emphasizing the last few words. At the same time, he also gave me his annoying expression before smirking. I just rolled my eyes with his statement and attitude. "Keep on dreaming pervert, that's the only thing you're good at."

I walked passed him and I could sense that he was staring at me. I just pretended not to realize it. I had a lot more important things to think about than that pervert. For example, I still had two more surgeries to do, and both of them were complicated and risky. It's going to be a long day.

* * *

The time showed 9.40 pm when I walked out the surgery room. Both of my surgeries went well but I'm really exhausted. I thought I could sleep while walking at this rate. I fixed my belongings as fast as I could, and made my way out of the hospital building. I was really tired and the only thing I could think about was my warm bed in my room. When I was a few meters away from my car, I saw a figure leaning against my car. It was pretty dark, I couldn't recognize that person so I walked closer to identify him.. or her.

It turned out that person was a he. And he was the last person on earth I wanted to see right now. No it's not that idiot Hyuuga even though I also didn't want to see him now.

It was Kei Serio.

"What do you want?" I asked coldly. I took a step back when he paced towards me. I pointed my index finger at him, warning him not to get any closer to me and he stopped. It was quiet for a moment between us, I just stood still, not moving any muscle or making any sound. I'm waiting for him to say something but he kept silent so I tapped my foot in annoyance. "If you're just going to stand there like an idiot, I better go. I really need some sleep right now."

I was just about to enter my car when he held my wrist. I struggled to release my wrist but he tightened his hold. Knowing it would be impossible to break free, I stop struggling. "What?" I asked fiercely and glared at him. If looks could kill, he's already dead.

"Look, I know you're angry with me but please let me explain," he tried to explain but I cut him. "I don't need any explanation from you. Just let me go you idiot!" I shouted at his face, once again I tried to release from his iron grip. "I said let me go," I commanded. He shook his head. "Not before you listen to me."

"Are you deaf, I think I had say it clear enough that I don't want any explanation from you, you.. you.." I went silent when I tried to find the most suitable word to describe what I felt towards him and he took that chance to speak. "First of all, I'm sorry, okay? I never meant to toy you, or playing with your feelings. I seriously want to marry you back then. But my father has to be a total jerk, a gold digger, a selfish person. When he found out your sister was still single, he wanted me to marry her instead of you. He said with your sister _and _your family wealth, his company will have a very bright future."

"Are you seriously asking me to believe that you stupid moron?" I asked, not bothering if I being too harsh towards him. He flinched with the nickname I chose but I really didn't care if I hurt him. "Do you think I didn't see it, that night when you came to my house with your father. You're looking at Misaki for.. I don't know, hundreds times? How could you blame your father when actually it's your entire damn fault for not being consistent? Is your love really that easy Kei?"

"About that, I have an explanation," he said weakly. "Safe it, I don't want to hear anymore lies from you," I said, not even bothering to look at him in the eyes.

"Mikan, please. I'm sorry okay?" he pleaded but I gave him my silent treatment. Seeing me not making any sound or movement, he used that chance to speak again. "About your sister, it's not like what you think. That time I just cannot believe I'm facing a world class actress and couldn't help but glance at her a few times. I'm sorry if that make you angry." He tried to hold my hand but I quickly folded my hand in front of my chest. There was no way in hell I'll let him touch me again.

He sighed and decided to put both of his hand in his jeans pockets. There was something that still bothering me and I couldn't help but asked him about it. "If what you said was true, then why didn't you refuse your father?" I asked, trying my best to sound uninterested and disguised the sadness in my voice.

"I have. I seriously have. I really have tried to refuse Mikan, but he just wouldn't listen," he said, his voice pleading me to understand his condition. I tried really hard to fight back my tears, I didn't want to cry, not in front of him.

I cover my face with my bangs when I said, "I'm sorry, but I can't be with someone who could not even stand up against his father to be with me." With those words I entered my car and drove away. I didn't take second glance at him when I drove past him. During my way back home a tear escape from the corner of my eye and I quickly wiped it away using my back hand. I silently promise to myself that I would never ever _ever_ fall in love again.

* * *

_Natsume's point of view_

These past few weeks, polka works like crazy. Not just busy, _crazy_. See the emphasized word? Here's the reason why I said that. She works non-stop from day till dawn. Every. Freaking. Day. It's been three weeks and all she did was work, work, work and work. Oh wait, she did something else; work. Yeah, she did nothing _but_ work. Not that I felt concerned towards her.. okay, maybe I worried about her a little.

Okay, okay, fine. Stop giving me that look like you know my feelings better than me. I admitted it, I was worried. Happy now? But that feeling I felt was not without reason. You see, she didn't even yell at me when I called her polka or teased her. Something's really wrong with her but I didn't know what.

Oh speaking of her, there she was, talking with that sexy nurse I dated last week. But we never had our second date. I never had any second date with the same girl. But don't you guys get the wrong idea, okay? We're just going out for dinner and I just felt we didn't belong together. I didn't feel I belong to any of those girls I dated in the past.

Don't worry, I never did anything with those girls, at least under age audiences still allowed to watch what we did. You know what I mean. If you don't, read this again when you're older.

Now back to the main topic; polka. Right now she had finished talking with that hot nurse so I decided to approach her. "Have a busy day polka?" I asked her but what I got as her response was just a deathly glare. I hate to admit it, but I felt a little bit intimidated by that glare. Seriously, if looks could kill, the time she glared at me I had died, killed by a high skilled assassin. That's the most fitted way to describe her glare.

"What's with that little girl?" I asked Ruka when we were taking a break at the hospital cafeteria. "Do you mean Mikan-chan?" he asked. "Is there any other female I called little girl except her?" I answered his question with a question.

"Oh, yeah. So, what's up with Mikan-chan?"

"Duh, I wouldn't ask if I know Ruka," I answered impatiently. He chuckled. "Gomen, I never see you worrying about one girl so I want to tease you a bit," he answered and I gave him the answer-my-question-now look. He changed his expression into the serious one when we continued our conversation.

"I also realize she act weird these past three weeks. Hotaru and I also had asked her a couple of times but she just shook her head and said that she was fine." Ruka moved into a more comfortable position before continuing what he was saying. "One lesson for you Natsume, if a girl said she's fine, there's 90 percent possibility that she actually not fine at all. I just hope she didn't experience the same thing like what happened to her in the past, if that's what happened to her, it's very serious." His words caught my attention and awakened my curiosity.

"What happened to her?" I asked, couldn't suppress my curiosity. He ate his last spoon of food before answering, "that Natsume, is for me to know and for you to find out. I think it's best if Mikan-chan tell you by herself, after all, it was her past."

* * *

"Ma'am, I need you to calm down now. Please, someone take her out. Now!" I commanded, almost screaming to be exact. Two nurses obeyed me immediately while I put all of my concentration on my patient. I still could hear the woman begged me to safe her son when I'm doing my best to help my patient. Parents always got freaked out like this when their son's or daughter's condition suddenly went unstable like right now. But who wouldn't freak out? It was tiring to work under a huge pressure from panicked parents but I understand their feeling not wanting to lose their family member.

It looks like polka also dealing with the same thing every day, with her working at the ER. A few hours after I stabilized my patient condition, there was a lot of screaming and people running at the corridor around ER. I could saw polka yelling orders and treated her patient at the same time. I took a quick glance at her patient. Ouch, that's a very terrible wound. I didn't even want to know what had happened to that poor guy.

I watched polka did her job and she was good. She's confident with her decision, not even a second got spared, and there was no hesitation in her action. I enjoyed watching her when she worked but apparently it's not the right time to watch her because my patient's alert made beeping sounds. It sure was one of the busiest day.

* * *

I finished my job when the night came. I looked at my watch and read it was almost eleven o'clock, no wonder I felt completely worn out and tired. I've worked non-stop for more than twelve hours. I walked to my car and saw polka's car was still there, right beside my car. Was she stayed up all night as well? It's been like this for three weeks. She always stayed at the hospital longer than anybody else. Was she trying to kill herself by making herself exhausted and minimize her sleeping time?

Just before I entered my car I saw her walked out the hospital. I didn't know why, but I pretended searching my car key in my pocket to wait for her. "Hey," I called her when she was close enough to hear me. "Isn't it too late for a little girl like you to still wide awake?" I tried to make her angry.

But do you know what I got as a reply? Nothing. Seriously, this girl had giving me silent treatment for three weeks now, and I kind of miss our argument. Well, maybe I enjoyed teasing her until she started screaming at me, breaking my eardrum. But, yeah, I miss our daily argument. "Oi, I'm talking to you, you know," I tried to get her attention but she continued to ignore me and Natsume Hyuuga was not born to be ignored, not even by this little girl.

I grabbed her wrist and forced her to face me. "Hey, are you okay?" Now after I got the chance to look her closer, she looked pale and had cold sweats on her face. I put my hand on her forehead. "Oh shit, you're burning up!" I exclaimed when I felt her skin burning my hand. "I'm fine, I'm just a little tired. Stop exaggerating things Hyuuga," she stubbornly said while trying to break free from my grip. She managed to release my hand somehow, I didn't know where she got that strength with her weak condition.

At one second she looks pretty okay for a sick person, but the next second she fainted. It's a good thing I had an excellent reaction. However, I need to bend down to prevent her from hitting the ground and as the result, both of my knees hit the ground quite hard. I winced a little when it happened but there was something more important to worry about than my knees.

Carrying polka bridal style, I ran back to the hospital building as fast as my hurt feet could bring me. Guess I'll stay over at the hospital tonight, thanks to this stubborn little girl.

* * *

**Now, attention everyone. I almost finish with chapter 10 and I will post it right away after I finish it and get at least.. hmm.. Let see.. 10 reviews? It's not too much to ask right? *wink* *wink* tell me what you want to happen between Mikan and Natsume and i'll think about it. I still don't know how to end chapter 10 xD**


	10. Chapter 10

**Long Journey to Find Love**

**Oh God, I don't expect getting 10 reviews so quickly! I haven't finished this chapter when I received the 10****th**** review. I tried to finish this chapter as fast as I can, forcing my brain to think. I hope you all find this chapter interesting. I'll never promise something I'm not so sure again in the future, I've learn it in hard way.**

**NaMi : No, I'm not a doctor. I'm a psychology student who is interested in medical study, so please tell me if I make mistakes about medical things in this ff. I'll need some of your advices in the future.**

**AnimeMango : Yeah, I have a second about putting Kei in this story, but I want to make Natsume face lots of trouble to win Mikan's heart. I'm such a cruel guy :p**

**Thank you to those who reviewed my last chappy**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

_Natsume's point of view_

I laid polka on the hospital bed gently. Nobody saw us when I carry her here, I hope. I didn't want any stupid rumor about us spreading in the hospital. God knows what she would do to me if there was just a single rumor about us.

Trying not to imagine her scary mode, I checked her temperature and her blood pressure. Her body heath was 39.4 degrees and her blood pressure was really low. Tch, this is what will happen when she tired herself to death. I'm sure she didn't eat properly too. Now when I finally got the time to examine her feature, she probably lost around five kilograms. No wonder she felt really light when I carried her just now.

She also have eye bags under her eyes, I guess she didn't have much time to sleep either. Why was she tired herself like this? Was she trying to kill herself? I sighed and paced out from her room.

The time I got out from her room, I spotted a nurse, what's her name again? Miruku? Mikuru? Ah, whatever her name is. I just asked her to bring a glass of water mixed with sugar, a tea spoon, a small towel and a bowl of cold water. She looked curious but I gave her the don't-ask-just-do-what-I-say look so she left without asking any question. She came back a few minutes later with the things I asked. After I thanked her I walked back to polka's room. I placed the towel after wetting it with the water from the bowl and I heard her groaned.

"Are you awake?" I asked and she answered me with a small nod. I started feeding her spoon by spoon with the sweet water and she drank them without giving any protest.

The glass was almost empty when she fell asleep. She must be really tired. I fixed her blanket, wetting the towel again, check her temperature, and then repeat. I stayed up all night but maybe I have reached my limit too and fell asleep when her body temperature was 37 degrees.

* * *

I stirred in my sleep. I knew it's morning already with all of those noises I heard from outside but I still felt sleepy. I tried to fall asleep again when someone had to shake my shoulder, waking me up. "Natsume," called a male voice I knew very well. I groaned and yawned. "What is it Ruka?" I asked him sleepily.

"I think that's actually my question. Why are you staying in the hospital all night with Mikan? And why is she had infusion? Is something happened yesterday? You two didn't try to kill each other right?" he kept on and on and on with his questions and I was too sleepy to make him shut up.

BAKA BAKA BAKA

I saw Imai shot Ruka with that freak gun she always carried every day, every time, and everywhere. Only God knew where she kept that thing. "Shut it Ruka, stop asking too many unnecessary question and let Hyuuga explain himself. Why are you staying at the hospital with Mikan?" she directed her last sentence for me to answer.

"She had a very high fever yesterday and fainted in front of me. I felt responsible so I took care of her. That's all what happened," I summarized what happened yesterday in less than five seconds. Imai still looking at me with suspicion but she didn't say anything. She placed her hand on polka's forehead. "Well, her fever already gone now, you can go now Hyuuga." I looked at her in disbelief. Was she just kicked me out after what I did to her best friend? No wonder she got the title 'ice queen'.

"Come on Natsume, let Hotaru take care of Mikan now," Ruka said and I didn't have any reason to refuse. It would be too weird if I did that. There was some part of me wanted to stay and look after polka, I didn't know why I felt that way. I just did. What's so special with this little girl? She even had this effect on me to make me felt something I never knew I could feel. Never in my life I felt worried towards any person with female as their gender except my mom and Aoi.

But not to gain any suspicion from the ice queen I walked out the room with Ruka. "I'll wash my face before start working. You can leave me now Ruka, you also still has lots of work right?" I said to Ruka and he patted my shoulder before leaving me.

* * *

_Mikan's point of view_

I opened my eyes and the first thing I saw was a white ceiling. I turned my gaze and saw white walls. It was definitely not my room because my room was painted light orange. Well, either it was not my room or someone have a death wish for messing with my room without notifying me first.

I tried to remember what happened yesterday but I guess I was too tired yesterday because I just remember walking out the hospital then everything went blank. I sat up after placing my pillow to support my back. I winced a bit when my left hand stung a bit when I moved the said hand. I realized I got infusion and by looking at the room I was in right now more carefully, I could make the conclusion that I was in the hospital. The only question now was, why did I end up in one of the room in the hospital?

"You're finally awake," said someone and I saw Hotaru walking towards me. "Hotaru," I called her. "You've been sleeping the entire day you know. Are you not having enough sleep?" she asked me. "Well, yeah. Kind of," I answered with small voice. I knew Hotaru going to scold me for my recklessness so to prevent my head from being shoot by her baka gun, I quickly said, "Wait, you said I slept all day. What time is it now?"

"It's almost four in the afternoon," she answered and I jaw dropped. "What? I've slept for more than twelve hours?" I asked with a shock expression. Hotaru just nodded. Wow, I never thought I could sleep for that long. She pulled a chair closer to my bed and sat on it.

"Do you know who brought me here? Because my memory about yesterday is a total blank," I asked her. She had an unreadable expression before answering. "It's Hyuuga." I choked my own saliva the time I heard her answer. No wonder she looked hesitate to tell me just now. "What? Are you serious?" I asked between my coughing. "Yeah, he told me that himself. In fact, he was here, sleeping on this chair when I found you two this morning."

The information she gave made me shivered. Imagining myself sleeping in one room with Hyuuga was too unbearable. "Guess you owe him a thank you, I think he didn't sleep last night, looking after you," she said and she was right, I need to thank Hyuuga later. Ugh, lets just hope I didn't stutter when I thank him. Maybe I'll choke myself again when I did that because this whole time, I never imagined myself thanking Hyuuga. Before today, I never thought it would come the day when I need to thank Hyuuga.

"Mikan, what's wrong?" she asked me, interrupting my thought. She had her rare concerned expression when I looked at her. And when I said it was rare, I really mean it. Hotaru very rarely show her emotion, especially her the concern one, but I really not ready to tell Hotaru about Kei.

"Why are you assuming that there is something wrong with me?" I asked her, hoping that she would let this conversation slip. Guess I put my hope too high because she gave me one of her murderer yet concerned look. Thank God I already got used to that look so it didn't give any effect to me.

"Mikan," she called me and I really tempted to give in and told her all the things that happened. God bless Ruka and his perfect timing. He went inside my room before Hotaru got the chance to interrogate me any further. "Ruka-pyon," I called him, taking the perfect chance to escape from Hotaru's glare. I knew I said I already got used to her glare, but it still made me felt a little uncomfortable.

"Mikan-chan, thank goodness you're finally awake," he said to me and I smiled at him. "Gomen Ruka-pyon, for making you worried," I apologized. He gave me his understanding smile before turned to face Hotaru. "Hotaru," he called. "I could watch over her now. You still have a surgery right?" Hotaru nodded and gave Ruka a look. I knew what that look mean. She asked Ruka to interrogate me. Sigh. Guess I couldn't get away that easily.

My eyes followed Hotaru as she walked out the room, leaving me to get interrogated by Ruka-pyon. He would surely try his best to do it if he didn't want to suffer the consequences for failing the 'task' Hotaru gave him. And I am not that heartless to let Ruka suffer Hotaru's wrath and Hotaru knew that. She knew I won't have any option but told Ruka the truth. It was scary how Hotaru would do anything to get what she wanted.

"Have a seat Ruka," I said, pointing to the chair \ Hotaru sat a few seconds ago and Ruka obeyed me. "Mikan-chan," he began after he sat comfortably on the chair. "I know you know what Hotaru silently ask me to do, but I'm not going to force you to tell me what's been bothering this whole three weeks unless you're ready," he continued his words, a very understanding look took over his face when he said that.

Instead of thanking Ruka and said I wasn't ready, the thing that came out from my mouth was," just give a minute, okay?" I regretted what I said as soon as I said it and mentally hit my head multiple times for saying that. And Ruka didn't make any sound or movement, patiently waiting for me to be ready to tell him.

To be honest, I didn't know how to tell him without crying. I didn't even know how to start! Okay. Relax Mikan, you didn't want to show that you actually care about that idiot Serio and crying would surely blow your cover.

Thinking about Kei Serio made me unconsciously chuckle. Then the chuckle became laughter and Ruka's expression was priceless the time I started laughing. I laughed because I couldn't believe how naïve I was back then when I thought that he could be the guy, the right guy. And look at me now, experiencing heartbroken again.

Guess I haven't learn my lesson with Reo well enough because I let another guy to enter my heart again. And that lucky guy broke my heart, without knowing that my heart was really fragile. You poked it a little too hard, and it would immediately shatter to pieces.

"Ruka-pyon," I called him between my dry laughter. "I was such an idiot." I hate it when my eyes suddenly felt hot and tears started forming in my eyes. I looked up at the ceiling, blinked a couple times to get rid of that tears and inhale deeply to calm myself. "I was stupid," I started. "I didn't learn anything from my past, I was too naïve, I'm the most idiot person on earth!"

I tried my best to control my emotion but my tears betrayed me and the next thing I knew I was sobbing uncontrollably and words kept following out of my mouth. I Stuttered from time to time but I kept telling him what's bothering me, and Ruka gave his full attention to me and I really thank him for that.

I reached my limit and couldn't utter any other words the time I told Ruka about Kei's dad. He hugged me in a friendly way and patted my head, trying to comfort me. "Mikan, it's okay. You don't need to say anything anymore. I already get it," he said and let me cry in his hug.

I didn't know how long I cried, it feels like forever when I finally felt better and stop crying. "Arigatou Ruka-pyon, for listening to me. You're a really great friend," I said while drying my tears with my hand. He gave me his handkerchief and I accepted it, thanking him with a small voice.

"Everything will be alright Mikan-chan. In the future you'll find someone, I'm sure of it," he tried to cheer me up but to me, it sound meaningless.

* * *

"What? A vacation? Are you serious?" I half-screamed those words to Hotaru when she told me that we and some other doctors got three days off from work. "I'm serious," she answered me shortly.

Wow, I couldn't believe Subaru Imai actually gave me and other doctors three days off! One thing I knew for sure about Imai's; they were all workaholic and never gave a day off.

Its have been a week since I told Ruka about Kei and I'm sure he told Hotaru about that. Maybe she blackmailed her brother or something to give me a day off to give me time to relax.

"When?" I asked. "tomorrow," she answered while scanning the paper in her hand. My guess it's her patient's test report. Holiday huh? It's been a long time I didn't have free time and an idea came to my mind.

"Hey Hotaru. How about we go to my family summer house? You now, the one which located near the lake," I suggested. Hotaru smirked. "How can I forget? Last time we go there, I shot you with my baka gun and you fell in to that lake," she recalled that embarrassing memory.

"God, Hotaru! It's ages ago, and I've told million times not to mention that again!" I said in a fake angry tone. "And I also have told you zillion times I never obeyed you," she retorted.

* * *

"Mom, can I and some of my friends go to our summer house for three days starting tomorrow?" I asked my mother that night during dinner. "Sure honey, of course you can. I'll ask Shizuko-san to clean that house right away," my mother answered.

"Can I go too? I don't have any contract with any agency right now. I need some activities to kill time," Misaki asked, batting her eyelashes to me. "Sure, the more the merrier," I answered shortly.

"Great! And I will ask someone to go with us okay? I want to introduce you to this person," Misaki said cheerfully.

"Who is it?" I curiously asked, raising one of my eyebrows. She winked her left eye and answered simply," it's a secret. You'll find out later." I just shrugged my shoulder and continue eating my dinner. It's useless to make Misaki talk about a secret. Her mouth shut tighter than a shell. I just need to wait until tomorrow to find out who this person was.

* * *

The next day, me and Misaki were already at our way to our summer house very early I the morning. We need to drive at least 3 hours to get there and the sooner we arrived there, the better. We would meet up with Hotaru and the other doctors there. I didn't who were these doctors Hotaru invited to come with us, but I knew she won't invite Hyuuga, I hope so. I won't mind if she invited Ruka, but Hyuuga... A big no!

Misaki and I were the first one to arrive. I saw Shizuko already waiting for us in front of the house. Shizuko was the one who responsible for our summer house. She's the one who'll clean our summer house every time we went there. My father build a small house beside the main house for her and her daughter. Her daughter already married in life with her husband so right now Shizuko-san live alone here. She was a very kind middle age lady. I never knew her exact age because every time I asked about it, she said that it's rude to ask about girl's age with her dangerous smile.

"Misaki-ojousama and Mikan-ojousama. It's been a long time," she said when we paced towards her with our luggages. "Shizuko-san! Glad to see you again," I said, giving her my big hug. I've known Shizuko-san for forever, she was like my second mother. "I've cleaned the house and prepare some food for you and your friends ojousama," she said as we followed her into the house.

The interior was exactly the same, it didn't change at all. One word to explain that house; wood. The entire thing in that house made by high quality woods; wooden floor, wooden table, wooden closet, wooden bed, wooden walls. All of the furniture in there were arranged very professionally.

I climbed up stairs with my luggage and went to my room; the second room on the left. Here's the description about my room. It contained one king size bed at right center of the room. Right in front of the bed was a television. There was a mini wooden table beside the bed and if you walked in my room, the first thing you saw was a glass door, connected to a veranda.

I decided to take a quick bath before going downstairs and wait for the others to arrive. I just need a few minutes to take a bath before walked out the bathroom with just a white towel wrapped around my body. Just when I picked out my white summer dress someone came in my room.

I was backing the door that time so I thought it was only Misaki-nee. "Misaki-nee, is everyone arrive alrea..dy?" my voice got weaker and weaker the time I turned around and saw the person on my door. That person definitely was not my sister.

"What the hell Hyuuga?! Get out and close the damn door!" I roared. I quickly ran to the door, holding my towel to prevent it from falling and close the door, producing loud voice. I felt my face grew red and hot by that accident. Don't tell me Hotaru's the one who invited him here!

* * *

_Natsume's point of view_

"So, tell me again where we are going now Imai?" I asked her while she gave her full concentration on her phone. "I've told you. We are going to Mikan's family private summer house. Now stop asking question or you'll need to pay for wasting my breath," she answered. Well, that made me shut up.

I turned to face Ruka. "So, this is why you called me in the middle of the night, telling me to start packing my stuff and then you kidnapped me very early in the morning. All of it just to go to polka's summer house?"

He smirked. "More or less, yeah."

It took us three hours to get there and the time to travel there was worthed. The place was awesome. The summer house located in the middle of a huge grass field. I could also see a lake, surrounded by pine trees located on the downer area. And when I stepped in the house, I felt like I just walked into a forest. Everything in here was made by wood, expensive and high quality wood. I also spotted a white grand piano across the room. I never thought that polka's family was rich.

"Shizuko-san," I heard Imai called the maid. "Hotaru-sama, it's good to see you. You look more beautiful each time I see you my dear." I felt chill behind my back when she called Imai 'my dear'. If only you knew what she was capable of.

"Mikan and Misaki already arrive I guess?" she asked.

"Yes, they are both just arrived and now in their rooms. Why don't you and the boys over there took a bath before you guys eat?" she said. Did she said food? My stomach grumbled when I thought of food. I haven't had my breakfast this morning thanks to the ice queen so now I was really hungry.

"Alright then. Ruka, you already know your room. Hyuuga, your room was the last second room on the left," she informed when I was still day dreaming. "Wha- oh, yeah. Okay," I quickly responded even though I didn't catch her words very clearly but I didn't dare to ask her to repeat what she said. It was too risky. I still love my life. I just heard her said my room was on the left, I guess it's enough.

I went upstairs and tried to open the first door on the left. It was locked so it couldn't be this room. I tried the second one and it wasn't lock so I opened the door wider but I certainly didn't ready to see what now was right in front of me.

It was polka, and she only had towel wrapped around her body. The sight in front of me was enough to make any straight guy had nose bleed.

"Misaki-nee, is everyone arrive alrea..dy?" she asked, turned around to face me, giving me full access to look at her from head to toe. White porcelain skin, long slender legs, small muscle on her upper arms, and her hair also still damp, making her appearance even more gorgeous. I never realized polka's physical appearance until now. I unconsciously gulped. We both stared at each other for a second before her face turned as red as tomato.

"What the hell Hyuuga?! Get out and close the damn door!" she roared and quickly ran to close the door with a very loud voice. I managed to step back on time, saving myself from suffering broken nose. My heart still beating very fast due to the event I just encountered.

* * *

_Mikan's point of view_

"Hotaru, why do you bring Hyuuga with you here? Don't you know that he's a big pervert?!" I asked her with teary eyes. We were all at the dining room, eating the food Shizuko prepared for us.

"Gosh, chill polka. We're doctors. I had seen naked person numerous times," said that insensitive jerk. I threw my best deathly glare at him for his insensitive comment. "Shut it Hyuuga, you know I can easily throw you out from this house. For your information, this house is belong to my family!" I shouted at him.

"If you don't want any unwanted people step in your room you can lock your door idiot. It's your own fault," he answered.

"Oh, so it's my fault now?!" I asked angrily.

"Duh, I just said that right?"

"You insensitive jerk!"

"I've heard someone called me that."

"You.." I was just about to fired back when Hotaru cut my words.

"You two better shut up now before I use my baka gun to both of you," Hotaru interrupted. That threat always works to make me shut up and I guess it's also work with Hyuuga. We both had a silent argument now since we couldn't shout at each other without getting hit by Hotaru's baka gun.

Just when I thought I finally got a peaceful time, Hyuuga need to come and ruined everything.

* * *

**Dekita! (Finished!) For my lovely readers, please understand if I couldn't update quickly. I want to re-read every chapter I've write, correcting grammars and typos. So, review please? I am open with suggestion and critiques.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Long Journey to Find Love**

**Hello again my amazing readers. I just want to say thank you for still reading this story so far. The chapter finally reached 2 digits! OwO So sorry for keeping you guys waiting. Please enjoy this newest chapter.**

**Nix : You'll see how Natsume react to Misaki in this chapter ;)**

* * *

Chapter 11

_Mikan's point of view_

Misaki-nee dragged me out to a more private place right after we finished our brunch. I wonder why. "Misaki-nee, what's so important to make you drag me out here to talk?" I asked her when she stopped nearby the lake and turned around to look at me. "I can't believe you never told me about that guy," she said to me, folding both of her hands in front of her chest.

I raised my eyebrows, confuse. "Who?"

She exhaled loudly before answering. "Natsume Hyuuga."

"Is that really important?" I asked her. I had lot of things to tell her and Hyuuga wasn't at the top of my list. She sat down on the grass and patted the space beside her, asking me to sit there. "It is important because I think that guy is really in to you," she said and I almost had stroke.

"What are you talking about Misaki-nee? No way! What gives you that idea?" I asked, a very shock expression took over my face. Well, saying that I was shocked was an understatement for this case. I was more than shock right now.

She started her explanation by pointing out her index finger. "First of all, he keeps glancing at you and I count it. He looked at you more than 10 times!" Then she added another finger, joining the index finger. "Second, the way he looks at you. I've spend half of my life in acting world and I know very well about people expressions. His expression when he looked at you, it's like he was looking to someone very dear to him. Maybe he also hasn't realize about his feeling yet, but I know."

"And the last reason," she said, adding the third finger to join the other two. "I've heard from Hotaru that Hyuuga Natsume is not a talkative person. But he spoke to you, even teased you! I never see any untalkative person do such of thing."

I looked at her with my mouth slidely open. "That is.. a very interesting theory. But I don't believe you, it is just too impossible to be true," I said, closing our conversation. I stood up and walked back to the house. Misaki-nee caught up with me a second later. "Believe what you want to believe Mikan, but even though you don't see it, doesn't mean someone else won't. I know what I saw," she tried to convince me with her theory but I never be this sure in my life that her theory was absolutely wrong. Do you hear me loud and clear? Natsume Hyuuga would never fall for me.

"You're just being delusional and fantasize too much Misaki-nee. Are you planning to star on a fantasy movie in a short period? Or maybe you should consider yourself to start writing a novel," I said in a bored tone. "Ha ha ha, very funny. No, I've told you I don't have any contract with any agency, that's why I go here with you."

Her words made me recalled about something she told me yesterday. "Oh yeah, you said you want to introduce me to someone. Who is she, or he?" I asked her but she just grinned and kept walking. "Okay, fine. It's a secret, I just need to wait until that person come. That's what you want to say right?" I said and she nodded as an answer.

The time we got back into the house, I saw Hotaru was talking with Ruka-pyon and Hyuuga just standing against a wall, looking outside through a window. Either I want it or not I couldn't help but look at him. The way he leaned against the wall with his muscle hands fold on his chest. How his visible jawbone made him look more masculine. His messy raven hair and mesmerizing rare crimson eyes made him look more irresistible. Not to mention the sun light shone on his tanned skin, giving me a better few of all of his body curves. I really hate the fact that he looks so.. handsome.

Why God had to be so unfair? Seeing him looking that handsome, I couldn't help but think why God didn't make me look prettier? I know some of you would say that I need to appreciate my looks, my looks was a gift from God. But don't you guys think it isn't fair for God to give a handsome face for someone like Hyuuga? It's not fair, you have to agree with me with this one.

"Mikan-chan, Misaki, hey. Me and Hotaru were just talking about having a barbeque tonight. What do you guys think?" Ruka called me and Misaki-nee.

"I'd like to have barbeque, but I think we need to do a little shopping," Misaki-nee said.

"I'll go with you guys," I volunteered myself to go shopping. "No, leave the shopping with me and this blondy over here. You need all of the time you have to relax," Hotaru ordered me and Ruka nodded in agreement.

"I'll come with you guys, you will need two extra hands with all of the groceries," Misaki said and Hotaru nodded. Without I notice, they all already left, leaving me alone at home with Hyuuga. I had a strong feeling that they were planning this.

To avoid having any conversation with Hyuuga, I took one novel from the bookshelf, sat comfortably on the couch and start reading. I was really drowned with the story I was reading and didn't realize Hyuuga joined sitting on the couch beside me.

"Hunger Games huh polka? Isn't that story a little bit too violent for a little girl like you?" he asked as he leaned closer to read the book title I was reading. I just shrugged my shoulder and continue reading. Did he realize the reason I read this book is to avoid talking to him?

"Are you planning to give me another silent treatment polka?" he asked a few minutes later, interrupting my peaceful reading time. Then he began poking on my shoulder until I finally reached my limit. I closed my book loudly and glared at Hyuuga. "What do you want?" I asked coldly and with my best deathly tone.

"I ask you if you're planning to give me another silent treatment like you did last week. And about last week, I also want to know what makes you works like crazy until you pass out. I think I have rights to know since I'm the one who took care of you that time," he asked straight to the point. His tone indicating that he won't let me go until I told him.

"Why?" I asked.

"Why what?" he asked back.

"Why do you want to know?"

"Just curious. It's not a crime right?"

"Tch, mind your own business Hyuuga." I was having a hard time when I tried to tell Ruka about what happened with Kei and he expected me to tell him? He's not even my friend for crying out loud.

I decided to ignore him and opened my book again and started reading from the last part I read. Well, I pretended to read but my mind was thinking about something else. Now that he mentioned it, I haven't thanked him for taking care of me when I was sick. Every time I tried to, he always busy with his patients. And when he had free time, I'm the one who was busy so maybe right now was the right time to.. ahem.. thank him.

"Hey," I called him after planning what I wanted to say to him in my mind. "Oh, so you finally speak to me now?" he asked, smirking. It took everything in me to sit still and not choke him till death. "Shut up, I'm going to say something nice here," I said, looking at the opposite direction from his face so that he couldn't see my red humiliated face.

"I'm listening." I heard him moved on the couch, looking for a more comfortable position. When he finally found that comfortable position he looked straight at me, his expression telling me that there was nothing more important to him than to listen to what I was going to say. I inhaled deeply before saying really fast," Iwanttothankyoufortakingcareofme (Translation : I want to thank you for taking care of me)."

It took all of my dignity to say that to him but do you know what he say to me next? "I'm sorry, I didn't catch that," he said with a playful smirk. Ugh! I knew he heard me clear enough. He just love to torture me for asking me to thank him again.

"Nu-uh, I'm not going to say it twice. If you want to hear it again, you had to work for it," I retorted. Thank my brain for gave me that kind of reply. I looked down and continued reading, avoiding any eye contact with him. I heard him chuckled and muttered, "anytime polka."

Ba-dump. What the heck? My heart didn't skip a beat just now right? No no no. It's not gonna happen in million years. Bad thoughts just go away! I cursed in my head while keeping my composure. My heart would never beat faster because of him. I'm just hallucinating. Maybe there's a medical explanation about what happened to me just now. I would surely look through my text book when I got home.

"You know," he interrupted my thoughts. "I still hardly believe that you're a sister with Misaki Harada. Why you guys have different family names?" he asked. "Harada is the name Misaki-nee used in showbiz. She doesn't want people to think that she earned her reputation and popularity because she is a Yukihara," I explained and he nodded as a reply. I couldn't help but asked him," is there any other reason why you don't believe me and Misaki-nee are siblings?"

He smirked. "Of course it is hard to believe. Your sister and you are from different league. She's hot, I must to admit. But you,well.." Natsume shrugged his shoulder while eyeing me from top to bottom. Unknown to him, his words and action made me felt sad.

"Oh," was my only response I could give him. I regretted asking him such unnecessary question. Maybe some part of me hoping that he would think differently about me and Misaki-nee. Guess he's just like anybody else.

* * *

_Natsume's point of view_

"Of course it is hard to believe. Your sister and you are from different league. She's hot, I must to admit. But you,well.." I said while examining her feature from head to toe. 'I personally think that you're hotter than your sister. No, not hot. Gorgeous.' I finished my sentence in my head but hell I would never admit that out loud.

"Oh," she said with a small voice and I could see sadness in her face. Was girl would be that sad if someone make a comment about their appearance? "Hey," I called her. "You're not upset about what I said just now right? About you and your sister?" I asked her, I didn't know why but I didn't want to see her sad expression.

"No," she answered shortly.

My face furrowed and my eyebrows met, I knew she was lying. "I don't believe you little girl," I stated.

"I said I'm not upset dammit!" she suddenly exclaimed. I was surprise by her sudden outburst and back away a little. My guess she was in her period. At one moment she was acting fine, even better than her usual behavior. Then she suddenly got angry and started screaming at me. What a mood swing.

There was an awkward silent between us after her outburst and after it seems like forever, I thanked God when finally Ruka and the others came back. "We're back!" exclaimed Misaki with her cheerful tone. She walked towards me and polka. "Hey, is something happened when we're gone?" she asked, probably sensing the awkward atmosphere between me and polka.

"Nothing Misaki-nee," polka answered her sister and smiled. Misaki looked at polka for a moment until she decided to let the topic pass for now. I'm pretty sure she would interrogate polka later.

"Well, if you say so," Misaki shrugged her shoulder. "And Mikan," she continued. "Yes?" polka answered.

"You remember right that I have someone I want to introduce to you? Someone important to me?" she asked polka.

"Yes."

"Well, he's here with me. He arrived right on time when I also arrived," she said.

_Mikan's point of view_

"Well, he's here with me. He arrived right on time when I also arrived," Misaki-nee said and turned her gaze to the front door. I followed her gaze and couldn't believe what's in front of me.

"Oh my God. Is that really Tsubasa? The Tsubasa Andou?" I whispered to Misaki-nee, amazed of what was in front of me.

"Yep, the one and only," Misaki-nee said cheerfully.

If you guys wondering, Tsubasa Andou was my favourite actress, dancer and singer, more than Reo Mouri. Mm.. how to explain it? My feelings towards Reo was more like admiration and in romantic way, but I idolized Tsubasa for his talent. His voice was unbelievably awesome, his dance move was ridiculously amazing, and I never miss every movie he played. His acting skill was just unbelievable. I couldn't believe Misaki-nee knew him personally, and they were probably more than just friend.

Tsubasa took a couple steps closer to me and Misaki-nee, he had his hand in a position to shake my hand. I blinked a couple of times before taking his hand and shook it, I was to shock to say anything right now.

"I'm happy I can finally meet you Mikan-chan. You don't mind if I call you Mikan-chan right?" he asked and I shook my head a little. _Okay, Mikan, stopping acting like an idiot and say something! _I yelled to myself.

"So," I said in a sing song tone right after I managed to find my voice. "Are you and my Misaki-nee are..?" I left my question hang in the air and changed my glance from Tsubasa to my sister. Misaki-nee grinned from ear to ear before wrapping her arm around Tsubasa before answered, "he's my boyfriend my dear little sister." Well, that's a hell of surprise Misaki-nee gave me.

"Fiancé to be exact," Tsubasa corrected my sister and I jaw dropped.

"What?!" I exclaimed, moving my eyes wildly to my sister finger and saw a diamond ring there. How come I never realize it until now? "And how long have you two been together exactly?" I asked.

Misaki-nee giggled when she heard my question. "Two years 4 months and sixteen days." She looked at Tsubasa with such a loving way when told me the exact time of how long they had been together.

"I don't even know what to say. How come you never told me about him Misaki-nee? I always tell you everything," I asked, feeling a little hurt because my sister kept secret from me for this long. And it also a big thing!

"Well, first of all because when you were at America it's really hard to contact you. And when you finally came back here you always busy with your profession and.. _that handsome man._" She winked at me with her teasing smile and I knew she was referring to Kei. I remembered I haven't told her about Kei but right now was really not a good time for that. I'll just tell her some other time.

"And you will know it if you spare some of your time to read magazine. It was on every magazine for two weeks," she informed.

"Fine. I have to congratulate you then," I said and giving my sister a warm hug. "I'm happy for you Misaki-nee," I said as my cheek brushed on her shoulder. "Thank you Mi-chan." I could fell Misaki-nee's chest vibrated the time she spoke and I giggled softly. I released Misaki-nee then turned my attention to Tsubasa to give him my threat in a joking tone, "if you don't take good care of my sister I will hunt you down and haunting you for the rest of your life."

He laughed and he sounded serious when he said," don't worry. I won't let you down. I care too much for your sister to hurt her." He circled his hand around my sister waist and pulled her closer to him before giving Misaki-nee a peck on her cheek. I smiled with his action. I wonder if in the future I would have someone to love me like Tsubasa love my sister.

* * *

_Natsume's point of view _

I listened silently as polka and her sister were talking, I could say she was pretty close with her sister like me and Aoi. I never saw polka talking this much before, and it's quiet heartwarming to see her right now. However, I flinched a little the time she exclaimed. Guess some things never change and her high pitch voice was one of them.

" ..you always busy with your profession and.. _that handsome man_." I looked at polka the time I heard that but I hardly could read her expression. I hate the feeling I had that time, the feeling that polka maybe already had a boyfriend or had a guy courting her.

_What the hell Natsume? Why do you have to feel that way? You don't even like this little girl._

_Oh really?_

_Yes, I'm sure of it you conscience._

_I think you have more feelings for her. More than just friend._

_What the heck? We are not even friends._

_Oh, but you want to be more than just friend right?_

_Can't you just shut up and stop confusing me._

_Unfortunately, I can't. Since I will always be inside your head._

I sighed and tried to stop my brain from thinking. Just cleaned your mind from everything Natsume. That's the best way to get rid of your annoying conscience.

* * *

That night we have barbeque for our dinner. Me and Ruka sat on the ladder in front of the house while polka, her sister, Imai, and Andou prepared the food. I brought the beer I had in my hand to my mouth and took a sip. "Hey Natsume," Ruka called me. "Hn?" I answered with my usual response when someone call my name.

"What did you say, or do to Mikan when we're gone?" he asked me.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I said and took another gulp from my beer can. I was telling the truth, I didn't know what he was talking about.

"You know I'm not an idiot Natsume. I know something happened by how Mikan acted around you since we came back." I raised my eyebrows. I didn't realize polka acted differently.

"You sure? Because I don't feel anything," I answered and Ruka sighed. "Sometimes you also can be a dense person Natsume," he said. I furrowed my eyebrows, trying to recall what happened between me and polka this afternoon. Then it finally hit me.

"I said something about her and her sister. Does it matter?" I told Ruka and he shook his head, his expression when he looked at me next gave me an idea that it _was_ the problem. "Natsume, for someone who had dated many girls, you sure are an idiot. You'll never compare any girl to anybody, it's worse than throwing dagger to them. And it is Mikan who we are talking about."

"And what's that supposed to mean?" I asked. Ruka sighed again before answering. He sure was sighing a lot when talking to me.

"Try to place yourself on her shoes Natsume. If you're a girl, how do you feel if you have such a perfect beautiful sister? And she had been compared to her sister since she was little. I know because I knew her since junior high school. She even afraid to confess to the person she liked because she was afraid if that person like her sister more than her. And now you bring back those hurtful memories to her. I am surprise she haven't ripped you to pieces or throw bricks to your face."

Learning about polka's past did make me shut up. It also explained her sad expression this afternoon and her sudden outburst. I didn't know what to say so I chose to be silent and watched polka with her sister talking and laughing. I couldn't imagine her feelings every time she spent time with her sister and here I thought they have a very close sisterly relationship.

* * *

**I know it's not really long, but I hope it somehow fulfill some of your curiosity **** I'll go out of town for 3 days, camping to be exact so I won't be able to write for 3 days. I hope we will meet again soon. See you at the next chapter and don't forget to review ;)**


End file.
